Tú, mi misterio
by Pau Carstairs
Summary: Clara Panelli pertenece a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y sufrió un duro golpe en su primer año. Ahora debe sobrevivir con ese dolor y esforzarse para convertirse en la médico de su equipo mientras intenta resolver un misterio, pero para su desgracia deberá trabajar de cerca con la persona que más detesta en el mundo: el capitán Levi Rivaille.
1. Capítulo 1: Indeseado reencuentro

Hola, mi nombre es Paula y este es el primer fanfic que he escrito en toda mi vida, así que espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mí. La historia está ambientada en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin, y algunos personajes son del anime y otros creados por mí. Espero haber captado bien la esencia de los personajes. Siéntanse libre de comentar lo que les parece, sobretodo porque soy una principiante en esto y me ayudarían mucho a mejorar.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Tú, mi misterio**

Año 852

Mi nombre es Clara Panelli, soldado de la milicia, parte de la tan famosa Legión de Reconocimiento. Provengo de una familia militar por parte de mi padre, él pertenece a las tropas estacionarias al igual que mis primos; yo soy la única que siguió el camino de mi abuelo. Me uní a las tropas oficialmente a inicios del año pasado. Aunque siempre me ha llamado poderosamente la atención explorar más allá del muro, ingresé a las fuerzas con el propósito de unirme a las tropas estacionarias. No quería arriesgar mi vida en una exploración, pero tampoco quería quedarme sin pelear si los titanes invadían nuevamente las murallas. Fue Blake quien me hizo cambiar de opinión, y a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haber seguido su consejo, solo me gustaría que pudiese estar aquí en este momento, sé que le gustaría.

**Capítulo 1: Indeseado reencuentro**

Acabamos de regresar de una misión bajo las órdenes de nuestro capitán, Lemoine, un hombre alto, de tez negra, espaldas anchas, pero delgado. Es uno de los mejores soldados de las tropas, superado solo por el ex comandante Smith y el oficial Rivaille. La diferencia que tiene con este último, es que es más cercano, simpático y divertido, aunque no por eso menos exigente o duro. A menudo tenemos que lidiar con su fuerte carácter y cambios de humor, pero nos ha entrenado bien. Nuestro escuadrón era el único que poseía seis integrantes, pero esa situación cambió a finales del año pasado, ahora somos como el típico escuadrón de la Legión.

La presencia de Lemoine y nuestro escuadrón fue solicitada por la comandante Zoe, con premura, y no somos los únicos que nos encontramos aquí. Desde las últimas revelaciones sobre los titanes, han mantenido un férreo control sobre nosotros, y todo parece indicar que, o bien tienen un plan en que necesitan a toda la Legión, o quieren vigilarnos. Ambas opciones me producen recelo. Pero órdenes son órdenes.

Lo primero que observo al ingresar al cuartel, es al cabo Rivaille cruzando el campo en compañía de la comandante Zoe, quien se detiene al notar nuestra presencia y saluda alegremente a nuestro capitán. Rivaille ni siquiera se molesta en saludarlo, ni hacer nada más que quedarse estático y serio. Como siempre es completamente desagradable, no sé cómo Blake pudo admirarlo tanto. Ella también nos saluda a nosotros, y le devolvemos el saludo moviendo nuestros puños cerrados hacia nuestros corazones, al momento en que Lemoine nos manda a los establos a dejar nuestros caballos y prepararnos para la cena. Todos sabemos lo que significa eso: una ardua jornada de cuidar a los caballos y ordenar el equipo, y nos movemos lenta y renegadamente hacia la izquierda, dejando atrás a las autoridades. Miro de reojo a los oficiales, Zoe y Lemoine están enfrascados en una animada conversación, mientras Rivaille permanece cruzado de brazos mirando un punto distante, tiene la camisa pegada a su cuerpo, y su cabello luce un poco despeinado, por lo que deduzco que estuvo entrenando, es conocido por eso, entre tantas otras cosas. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez estaba haciendo el aseo acuciosamente, como dicen los rumores. Me río ante la imagen mental del cabo limpiando los vidrios con ahínco y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, y el corsel del capitán se desvía un poco, entonces Yurgen me da un codazo en las costillas.

-¿De qué te ríes Clara? Ten cuidado, recuerda que el enano puede tumbarte en un segundo por tal desobediencia – me dice fingiendo solemnidad, se ríe y me insta a apurarme.

-Tú ten cuidado –le respondo.

Yurgen es cuatro años mayor que yo, y con quien mejor me llevo del escuadrón, es mi amigo. Tiene el cabello castaño y corto, es alto, tiene los ojos café y la piel blanca, de espaldas anchas. Es amigable, inteligente y paciente, sabe exactamente cuándo y cómo actuar. Y me entiende de maravillas. También a él le molesta un poco Rivaille, por eso nos burlamos cuando podemos, aunque tal vez lo hacemos para volverlo más humano.

Ana nos regaña con la mirada, ella es la médico del grupo, y la más estricta después del capitán. Tiene una estatura promedio, una cara redondeada, piel blanca y cabello negro y corto, generalmente tomado en un moño. Es la segunda al mando. Estévez es de la misma generación del capitán, por lo que han trabajo juntos desde entonces. Se baja del caballo y le ordena a Mikael que haga lo mismo, toma las riendas de ambos animales y nos las pasa.

-Ustedes dejarán los caballos en los establos, los cuidarán, los arreglarán, los limpiarán, les darán de comer, y luego irán a ordenar el papeleo que dejaré en mi escritorio. Solo cuando terminen de hacer eso podrán ir a cenar. Y recuerden ordenar los equipajes y cambiarse, sus ropas están sucias-. Nos mira seriamente y se va, con Maikel pisándole los talones, quien solo se ríe de nosotros. Es nuestro castigo por faltarle el respeto a un superior. Ana siempre nos castiga, tiene una obsesión por las reglas.

Yurgen y yo nos miramos, tendremos una larga tarde. Nos bajamos de los caballos e ingresamos a los establos. El día no podía ir peor.

Entramos al establo y dejamos a los caballos en sus puestos, les sacamos las correas y el equipaje y los aseamos, luego les damos de comer, arreglamos la paja, limpiamos sus heces, y nos llevamos las cosas a las habitaciones. Primero arreglamos los equipos, y luego los dejamos en la bodega, acomodamos el equipaje de cada miembro del equipo en su habitación y vamos a las nuestras para cambiarnos y continuar con el papeleo de Estévez.

Para cuando terminamos de arreglar el equipaje, ya era de noche, los caballos dormían y nos llegaba el olor de la comida. Nuestros estómagos rugían ferozmente mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina de Ana, caminando por un largo pasillo de piedra bajo un techo del mismo material, sostenido por pilares que deban al patio. Cuando entramos a la habitación, vimos una pila enorme de documentos, no sabíamos de dónde demonios había sacado tanto para reportear Ana, pero con ella siempre era lo mismo. Nos dejamos caer rendidos al suelo y ordenamos los papeles mientras hacíamos más bromas sobre todo el regimiento, especialmente nuestros compañeros. Cuando por fin pudimos dirigirnos al comedor, ya no quedaba nada, ni nadie. La amplia sala llena de largas mesas estaba completamente vacía y oscura. Nos miramos con Yurgen y me apoyé en su hombro, me sentía desfallecer. Pero al girar vimos unas luces provenientes de los comedores de los oficiales, y Ana salió a llamarnos. Mi expresión de felicidad debió ser enorme, porque ella se mató de la risa y nos guió al interior. Esta es una de las cosas que más adoro de mi escuadrón: la familiaridad.

Existen dos comedores en el regimiento, uno para los novatos y otro para los de mayor rango, aunque en la práctica esto no aplica mucho. En realidad, es un solo comedor divido en dos, y generalmente se ocupa esta división los primeros días tras regresar de una expedición –cuando hay que organizar todo-, o cuando los oficiales celebran alguna actividad. A estas alturas, me da lo mismo dónde me siente con tal de comer.

-Tranquilos, Ramón y yo no nos olvidamos de ustedes, pueden sentarse con nosotros. Solo por hoy- nos recalca Ana, alardeando de su puesto de superioridad que le permite estar en el salón de los mejores soldados y comer hasta más tarde.

Yurgen y yo sonreímos complacidos, aliviados, y marchamos detrás de Ana, que nos dirigió con paso firme. Su mesa estaba casi al final de la sala, y para nuestra sorpresa la comandante Zoe y el capitán Rivaille estaban sentados allí. Tragué saliva y compartí una mirada avergonzada con Yurgen, mientras atravesábamos el comedor iluminado por las velas, en la cual todavía quedaban unas pocas personas conversando. Esto debía ser obra de Ana. De todas formas, teníamos tanta hambre que solo nos sentamos y –tras saludar a los oficiales- nos dedicamos a comer. Zoe parecía divertida con nuestra presencia.

-¿Sigues con tus exploraciones? –Me preguntó. -Tengo mucha información sobre los titanes, por si quieres saber más de ellos. (Juro que vi algo siniestro en esa mirada).

-Sí, sigo con las exploraciones. Y estoy bien con lo que sé de los titanes –respondí, aunque no es cierto.

Ella pareció interpretar mi mirada, porque entonces dijo:

-Si quieres saber más ellos, puedes preguntarme cuando quieras. Claro, siempre que pueda responderte. –pronunció mientras se largó a reír. Yo estaba estupefacta y seguí comiendo.

En todo ese tiempo Rivaille permaneció en silencio, casi aburrido, y prestaba poca o nula atención a la conversación de la mesa. No me importaba mucho lo que hiciera, pero por dentro hervía con su presencia, siempre actuaba de esa manera, indiferente a todo.

Yurgen sujetó mi mano, que estaba temblando un poco, y me trajo de vuelta al mundo real, alejándome del dolor y la frustración, aunque el primero jamás me abandonará. Su intervención, como de costumbre, fue oportuna, nadie más pareció notar lo que me ocurría, a excepción tal vez de Rivaille, aunque no tengo la certeza. Me hizo ponerme de pie y nos disculpó con los demás, diciendo que estábamos muy cansados y nos iríamos a dormir, pasó su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro y me guió afuera, estrechándome contra él cuando abandonamos el comedor.

-Clara, debes tranquilizarte, él no tiene la culpa, y tú tampoco.

-Lo sé, pero es tan, tan…indiferente. ¡No sé como pudo admirarlo Blake! Ni siquiera pudo dirigirse hacia él con respeto, solo lo despreció. ¡Y él siguió admirándolo! Y ahora estamos con él…cenamos en la misma mesa. Es lo que Blake habría deseado, lo que quería, a pesar de su desprecio. Él quería compartir con Rivaille, y en cambio nosotros lo hicimos. Yo lo hice. No es justo.

La noche estaba helada, y unas nubes recorrían el cielo, tapando la luna. El patio se iluminaba a ratos para alumbrar los establos a lo lejos y los pilares del edificio. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, y apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas para evitar llorar, pero no lo conseguí. Entonces Yurgen me abrazó, limpió mis furtivas lágrimas y me llevó a mi habitación.

-Es lo que habría disfrutado ese intrépido, cenar con el bastardo más fuerte de la humanidad –dijo Yurgen mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. -Pero también le habría gustado que lo hiciésemos nosotros, ¿recuerdas las maravillas que nos contaba sobre él? Ahora ve a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano. El castigo continúa. –Dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Abrí la puerta perezosamente, ingresé en la amplia estancia, llegué a mi camarote, me tumbé sobre la cama y me acurruqué con las mantas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para ahuyentar el dolor y poder conciliar el sueño, lo que luego de extensos minutos conseguí. Los castigos jamás duran un día con Ana.

El resto de la semana continuó de la misma manera: ejercicios matutinos, desayuno, cuidado de los caballos y el equipo, estudios, almuerzo, trabajo y estudios en enfermería, ejercicios, cuidado de los caballos, papeleo, cena. Aunque casi no había papeles que ordenar, y la mantención del equipo era la mínima. Esa semana también pude compartir con Armin, mejor amigo de Eren Jaeger, el humano mitad titán, quien casi siempre está con Mikasa y la comandante.

Armin es muy inteligente y amigable. Será un excelente estratega. Compartimos bastante junto a nuestros compañeros, ya que ambas generaciones sirven en varios escuadrones juntos. Pude reunirme también con mis mejores amigos, Silvia y Emmet, pertenecientes a la tropa estacionaria. Ambos están bajo el cargo de los capitanes Thompson y Grey, respectivamente. Como acabamos de regresar de una expedición, los capitanes de ambas legiones se reúnen y comparten información, y aprovechan para distraerse un poco, lo que permite que varios jóvenes como yo puedan reunirse con sus amistades.

Silvia es más alta que yo, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y la piel algo bronceada. Sus ojos son café oscuro, es esbelta y delgada, siempre lleva un moño y usa unos lentes de marco negro. Me recuerda bastante a la comandante, pero por suerte no comparten su forma de ser. Emmet es alto y macizo, tiene el cabello rubio oscuro, y los ojos cafés claro. Posee una gran fuerza y destreza, por lo que es un excelente soldado, en verdad, ambos lo son.

Como la situación volvía a ser la regular, los escuadrones volvieron a comer reunidos, aunque las mesas permitían que dos escuadrones cenaran juntos, razón por la que compartimos con el grupo de Rivaille, aunque él no siempre comía con nosotros. Eso me permitió conocer mejor a Eren y Mikasa, quienes son agradables. Pero Eren y Armin son mucho más amistosos y conversadores que Mikasa, quien parece no despegarse de Eren. Creo que está enamorada de él, y Yurgen piensa lo mismo.

Todos los días, desde entonces, me reúno con Armin y los demás, aunque Eren y Mikasa pasan bastante tiempo realizando otras tareas. Armin generalmente está en los alrededores del patio o de las oficinas, estudiando o realizando encargos junto a sus otros compañeros. En cada momento libre que tenemos, y como ambos trabajamos en los patios, nos reunimos, charlamos y bromeamos con el resto. Pero usualmente con Armin tenemos otro tipo de conversaciones, relacionadas más con la estrategia, los titanes, y los planes en general. Ambos concordamos con el hecho de que algo extraño está ocurriendo en el regimiento, con los superiores.

Esta mañana el sol lo iluminaba todo, el cielo estaba despejado, y el ambiente animado. Nuestro castigo terminó ayer, por lo que hoy pude relajarme y compartir más con mis amigos. Me encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento cuando observé a Rivaille practicando junto a Eren y Mikasa, más cerca de ella, parecían compartir mucho y bueno…ambos son los mejores soldados de toda la milicia, deben estar a gusto con el otro, ya que son igual de taciturnos. Mis pensamientos no me ayudaron a percatarme de que Rivaille se estaba cambiando de camisa, y pude ver sus tonificados abdominales, lo que me hizo sonrojar de inmediato. Lo peor de todo es que parece que él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Yurgen y Thomas no dejaron pasar la oportunidad y se han burlado toda la mañana de mí por ello, y sus risas lo único que hacían eran llamar más la atención de todos. Por esa razón, apenas tuve un tiempo libre, fui hacia los pastizales a disfrutar de los rayos del sol bajo un frondoso árbol.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

-¡Oye! Despierta dormilona, ya es hora del almuerzo. –Yurgen me extiende la mano.

-Está bien, ya voy- respondo mientras se la tomo y me impulsa. Espero que esta vez sean pastas.

Nos acercamos a nuestra mesa, y allí está Rivaille, sentado junto a Ramón, y un espacio vacío a su otro lado. Ramón señala el puesto al lado del cabo, pero Yurgen toma la delantera y lo ocupa. Le transmito mis infinitas gracias con una mirada y una sonrisa y me siento frente a él, que es el otro espacio que queda. A mi lado se encuentra Armin, con su dorado cabello iluminado con fuerza por el sol, Eren luce animado, con sus resplandecientes ojos azules –esta vez-, y Mikasa se lleva un pequeño bocado a la boca. Ana tiene sujetado su cabello en un moño, y mira constantemente a Rivaille, hace comentarios con la intención de que la note, pero ni aunque los peces de la mesa hablaran cambiaría su expresión. Suspiro ante mi pensamiento, y cuando levanto la mirada él me está observando, al igual que todos los demás en la mesa. Me sonrojo.

-¿Soñando despierta nuevamente? ¿O sufres porque no estás a mi lado?- me pregunta Maikel juguetonamente. Su lacio cabello castaño claro le cae sobre uno de sus claros ojos.

Lo miro seriamente. Detesto cuando hace esos comentarios.

-No. Es que no puedo contener la respiración cuando me miras abusivamente.-le respondo. No es justo para los caballos.

Explotan las risas de mis compañeros -que entienden el chiste interno- y del resto de la mesa, con excepción de Rivaille.

-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero sabes que me quieres –dice Maikel.

Yo contengo la cuchara en mi boca con una expresión de "eso quisieras", y continúo almorzando. Desde que formo parte del escuadrón de Lemoine, Maikel no ha dejado de coquetearme, aunque sabe que no me gusta y no quiero nada con él. Si Yurgen no tuviera novia, tal vez creería que ocurre algo entre nosotros y me dejaría tranquila, pero no quiero meter a Yurgen en problemas.

-El almuerzo está demasiado bueno como para que lo arruines con tus comentarios Maikel –digo al aire.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste con Thomas cuando fueron al pueblo?- me pregunta Yurgen para cambiar de tema.

-Ah –respondo. -Un viejo diario de un comerciante que describía la ruptura de la muralla Rose. La estuvimos ojeando un poco y luego se la entregamos a la comandante Zoe, puede haber datos de utilidad.

Busco a Thomas con la mirada y lo encuentro llevándose una manzana a la boca. De alguna forma, entiende que les conté a los chicos sobre el diario, y que ya están al tanto de que nuevos datos pueden surgir. Nadie quiere ser sospechoso de ser un titán, por eso nos referimos delicadamente al tema.

-¿Cómo consiguieron ese diario?-me pregunta Rivaille. Es la primera vez que se dirige a mí, e inevitablemente recuerdo aquella vez que le habló a Blake.

-En el mercado –respondo secamente. No quiero darle más explicaciones.

Siento el peso de la mirada de Yurgen sobre mí, él es mi cable a tierra desde el incidente. Tengo que ser más detallada. No fue culpa de Rivaille, tampoco actúo de manera diferente con Blake, se dirigió a él como se dirige a todo el mundo. Incluso Blake lo defendía, y estaba contento con su breve encuentro. Suspiro una vez más antes de responder.

-Ya es una costumbre para mí recorrer el mercado en busca de libros, de diversas materias, últimamente relacionadas con titanes…y medicina (cuido no nombrar las murallas). Son más baratos, y míos, y a veces traen datos interesantes que no se encuentran en los textos oficiales. Los libros son joyas, mi familia me enseñó eso, y los que menos te imaginas, pueden contener información trascendental, así que suelo buscarlos en la ciudad. Como con Thomas debíamos entregar un encargo en el centro, aprovechamos de ver qué había en los puestos, y nos encontramos con ese diario, que nadie quería. Fue una fortuna, contiene varias cosas…interesantes.

Siento las miradas de Ana y Ramón sobre mí, expectantes, estudiando cada movimiento mío en busca de un error. Durante todo mi relato, no dejé de mirar la mesa, y ahora tengo los puños apretados, porque ya no resisto. Dejo mi plato a medio terminar y me levanto de la mesa. Cojo la manzana y me retiro, diciéndole a Ana que estaré en la enfermaría cuando sea mi turno. Le dedico una mirada a Yurgen para que no me siga, y veo que Rivaille me está observando. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de mi apatía hacia él, o solo tiene curiosidad sobre mi reacción. Es imposible saberlo, y me molesta. Le doy un mordisco a la manzana y voy a tenderme bajo el árbol de esta mañana.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntan.

Retiro mi brazo de mis ojos y veo a Armin, junto a Eren y Mikasa. Todos parecen preocupados.

-Sí, estoy bien –respondo. - Es solo que…la conversación me trajo ciertos recuerdos. Pero ya pasó. (Les sonrío).

Los tres me sonríen de vuelta y se sientan a mi lado. Se ven relajados y satisfechos, deben estar aprovechando de descansar. He escuchado que estas últimas semanas han estado bajo mucha presión, realizando varias misiones que se desconocen. Además, deben enfrentarse día a día a los capitanes, lo que puede ser agotador. Pero con el tiempo ya no les cansará tanto, de seguro ya están acostumbrados. Tiempo. Esa palabra se queda dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¡¿Qué hora es?! –pregunto alarmada.

-Las dos –me responde Armin. Estoy completamente atrasada para mi turno. Me levanto de un salto y corro hacia la enfermería. Los tres parecen confundidos.

Voy tomando mi cabello mientras esquivo a las personas al correr. Estoy llena de pasto y debo estar impecable para ingresar a la enfermería, así que voy sacudiendo mi cuerpo lo mejor que puedo. Pero al hacerlo me descuido y choco contra alguien.

-¡Lo siento! –exclamo, esperando no haber votado a nadie. Pero para mi ingrata sorpresa se trata del cabo Rivaille. Debe estar hecho una furia. Me mira indiferentemente.

-Los pasillos no son un campo para correr. Camina –me dice fríamente.

-Sí, lo siento mucho -declaro. Vuelvo a dirigirme a la enfermería, esta vez caminando. Cuando llego, Ana está enojadísima.

-Tu turno comenzaba a las dos, son las dos y media. Estarás una hora más y el resto del día, no, la semana, le ayudarás en todo a la comandante Zoe.- Ana sabe exactamente dónde pegarme, nadie quiere estar tanto tiempo con Zoe, ¡mucho menos a su completa disposición!

Estuve estudiando un poco sobre la anatomía humana, y atendí a un par de personas. Luego, me dirigí con resignación al despacho de la comandante Zoe, pero para mi alegría, no se encontraba. En estos momentos está en la capital resolviendo unos asuntos burocráticos. Mi sonrisa no puede ser más grande. Todavía la conservo en la cena, a pesar de la presencia de Rivaille, a quien no puedo mirar a la cara. Pero no me importa.

-Supe que la comandante Zoe está de viaje por asunto importantes, así que no podrás seguir sus órdenes Clara. (Sonrío involuntariamente). Por suerte su segundo al mando está aquí para guiarte esta semana- me dice Ana amablemente.

La miro. No se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad antes. Su segundo al mando. Rivaille. Me atraganto con el agua y Eren me da unas palmadas en la espalda. Rivaille no parece sorprendido, así que debió hablarlo con él antes. Esto es una pesadilla, ella sabe lo que siento hacia él, lo que significa para mí. Le reclamo con la mirada, y ella se mantiene firme en su respuesta.

-No puedes…-balbuceo atónita. -Él… -Pero no sé qué más decir.

-Ya es tiempo de superarlo Clara, Levi es tu capitán y le debes obediencia. Aquí no existen los problemas personales, trágatelos.

Me muerdo el labio para retener las lágrimas. Lo que parece funcionar. Sé que Rivaille no tiene la culpa, y lo repito como un mantra en mi cabeza, pero es doloroso pensar en Blake. Que murió por mi culpa de hecho. Mi culpa. Relajo mi cuerpo y me quedo inerte sentada en la mesa.

-Eres la mejor curando a los soldados, tanto en la enfermería como en el campo de batalla. Serás una gran médico, pero necesitas disciplina, y no es porque te falte adquirir conocimientos o saturar mejor, sino porque no sabes cuándo detenerte –dice Ana.

La miro. Un mechón oscuro de su cabello se le escapó del moño, cubriéndole la oreja derecha. Parece agotada por el trabajo, pero también relajada. Está preocupada por mí, todos en el escuadrón lo están. Maikel ni siquiera ha hecho comentarios pesados al respecto. La razón por la que me dediqué a aprender medicina este último año, es para ayudar a todos los soldados heridos en los campos de batalla, especialmente en las exploraciones. No quiero que nadie más muera. Y me he obsesionado con esa idea, aunque continúo descansando cuando puedo, tal vez sigo exigiéndome demasiado.

-Sí, entiendo –respondo. Rivaille me está observando, nuevamente. Me siento incómoda, como si estuviera buscando y encontrando miles de defectos en mí.

-A las siete en los establos mañana- es todo lo que me dice.

-Sí –le respondo.

Se levanta de la mesa y se va, llamando a Eren. Parece que todavía tiene cosas que enseñarle. Su lacio cabello negro se agita con la leve brisa que recorre el comedor, se ve más pequeño que Eren –que lo supera en altura-, pero de alguna forma, también parece mucho más fuerte. A pesar de tener la apariencia de un chico, tiene la actitud de un hombre que sabe exactamente lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se detiene en la entrada, entonces gira levemente la cabeza, como si estuviera observando algo en nuestra dirección, sonríe levemente y se marcha. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo "sonreír". Sinceramente, no creía que tuviera esa capacidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bajo las órdenes del capitán

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro cap. Espero que les guste mucho, ¡y muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado! Me hacen muy feliz y ayudan mucho :3.

¡Sigamos leyéndonos!

**Capítulo 2: Bajo las órdenes del capitán**

Terminamos la cena y con los chicos salimos al patio, específicamente al árbol de manzanas bajo el que estaba recostada esta mañana. Queda a las fueras del recinto, en el límite del regimiento y la intemperie, no hay luna, pero el cielo está despejado y las estrellas nos iluminan el camino. Nos tendemos en el pasto y observamos el firmamento, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Mikasa se extiende junto a Eren, y cubre su boca con la bufanda roja que jamás se quita del cuello, su piel parece especialmente pálida. Eren se aleja lo más que puede de ella, y apoya su cabeza en sus manos. Armin solo se recuesta y mira con intensidad hacia arriba, me pregunto en qué estará pensando. Yurgen está a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente ya se quedó dormido. Y Mikael…él permanece en silencio.

Siento la calidez de mis amigos, todos estamos tranquilos y relajados, sabiendo que contamos con los demás. Mis pensamientos, sin embargo, se dirigen a ese extraño instante en que Rivaille sonrió, tratando de descubrir qué lo hizo sonreír, qué estaba mirando. ¿Sería acaso Ana la razón de su alegría? Ella se ha esforzado mucho por capturar su atención. Sé que siempre lo ha admirado, con Blake eran los únicos que se emocionaban como niños cuando lo veían o estaban cerca, pero hasta ahora, no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir tanto con él. Ninguno. Me alegra que su táctica este resultando, pero también me hace sentir mal, no estoy segura de por qué razón específicamente. Tal vez se deba a mis resentimientos por haber sido tan frío con Blake, o por mi simple apatía hacia él. Si estuviera junto a Ana, no aguantaría tener a Rivaille cerca de mí por tanto tiempo, aunque no nos relacionásemos tanto.

Cierro mis ojos, pero alguien me mueve suavemente. Es Yurgen, quien se pone de pie y me insta a pararme. Lo hago, y veo que todos los demás ya están levantados. Es la hora de regresar a nuestras habitaciones. Armin se ve tan pálido como Mikasa, pero su pelo tiene un brillo especial, parece casi blanco. Caminamos a la sección de los dormitorios, Yurgen y yo abrazados por los hombros, como de costumbre. Nos despedimos y entro a mi habitación. Rendida me saco el uniforme y me pongo el pijama.

El dormitorio es amplio, como todos aquí, y contiene varias literas dobles para los soldados, un baúl por persona para guardar las pertenencias, y un pequeño armario. Comparto la habitación con otras chicas de mi generación, con las que me llevo bien. En un rincón tengo una caja llena de libros, que oculto bien, pues varios de esos ejemplares podrían ser se nos permite leer nada sobre los tiempos anteriores al muro, ni lo que hay más allá, y mucho menos sobre ellos mismos. No hay prácticamente nada sobre las murallas, y en su mayoría, la información solo puede obtenerse mediante los cultos que existen sobre éstas, lo que no sirve de nada, pues todos hablan de su carácter religioso. "Dios las puso ahí", "es la labor de Dios", "son una creación divina", son todas las respuestas que he recibido cuando les nombro las murallas a esos sacerdotes. Pero pude encontrar ciertos libros, que un poco relatan al respecto; aunque todavía no es la información que estoy buscando, me acercan bastante.

Mi litera es la de abajo, me acuesto y me acurruco, preparándome mentalmente para el agotador día que tendré mañana, sobretodo porque tendré que levantarme más temprano de lo habitual y reunirme con el capitán Rivaille. No es justo. Todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en Blake y lo contento que estaría por esa reunión, aunque él no tuviese que asistir. Yo y él habríamos buscado la manera de que me acompañara, y la habríamos encontrado. "Mañana limpiaré hasta el último rincón de los establos, sacaré toda la caca de caballo, con mis propias manos si es necesario, para hablar con el cabo Rivaille", hubiera dicho. Y como no había hecho en varias semanas, me largué a llorar.

Con pesar y babeando, me desperté. Después de todo, parece que fue una buena noche. Me lavé y vestí, leí un poco y partí a los establos. Ni siquiera pasé a buscar mi manzana matutina, pues no quería llegar atrasada con Rivaille. Quién sabe qué castigo me daría ese maniático de la limpieza. Armin, Eren y Mikasa confirmaron esa obsesión que tiene por ver todo reluciente y sin polvo. Obsesivo igual que Ana, serían una pareja ideal, aunque también lo sería con Mikasa, pero ella está enamorada de alguien más. Recuerdo entonces aquella mañana en que los vi practicando, lado a lado. Tal vez le atrae a Rivaille, porque cuando está junto a ella, sus facciones no parecen tan frías ni serias.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento justo cuando llego a los establos, ingreso y allí está él, apoyado contra la muralla, con un pie en esta y el otro en el suelo, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Parece aburrido, y que no le importa nada. Alza su rostro y me mira impasible.

–Toma un caballo –me dice. Se despereza y avanza a un corral desde donde saca a su corsel, lo monta y me espera afuera.

Yo no espero a que me diga otra cosa, voy a sacar a mi caballo, lo monto y salgo junto al capitán. Entonces él comienza a cabalgar hacia el exterior del regimiento. Lo sigo, preguntándome qué está haciendo. De todas formas no saldremos del muro, así que me relajo.

Vamos cabalgando por un sendero del bosque que nos lleva cerca del muro, y veo un campamento, en otra división del regimiento. Creo que es el espacio que destina la comandante para experimentar con los titanes, lo que me recuerda a Eren. ¿Habrán experimentado con él también? ¿Acaso nosotros iremos a encontrarnos con ella? Parece que después de todo sí trabajaré bajo las órdenes directas de la comandante Zoe. Suspiro internamente con resignación.

Nos acercamos a la entrada, donde dos guardias se encuentran para evitar que cualquier ciudadano ingrese. Me miran con recelo, pero al ver que voy con el capitán Rivaille me dejan avanzar. Seguimos por un camino de tierra y llegamos al campo. Allí se encuentran varios soldados, unos titanes atados al suelo y…la comandante Zoe. Mi pesadilla se hace realidad. No quiero ser su secretaria ni que me mande a perseguir titanes por mera curiosidad científica, mucho menos que me obligue a interactuar con los que tiene prisioneros. Me quejo ante esa idea y Rivaille me mira. Creo que gesticulé con mi cuerpo un leve rechazo, cuando creí que lo estaba haciendo mentalmente. Esquivo su mirada porque no quiero sentir cuchillos de hielo atravesándome.

–Bájate del caballo, vemos con Zoe –me dice. Yo lo miró extrañada, pues no se refirió a ella como la comandante Zoe. Supongo que tienen la confianza suficiente como para que no deba hacerlo.

Sigo sus órdenes y dejo a Lumbra en los establos. Rivaille hace lo mismo con su caballo y me espera en la salida. Me pone nerviosa su mirada, no me agrada. Salimos y nos dirigimos donde la comandante Zoe. Ella luce feliz, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, acercándose peligrosamente a los titanes, mientras tras ella corren sus subordinados pidiéndole que tenga cuidado. Un titán casi le muerde la cabeza, pero ella esquivó el mordisco con un salto. Casi salgo corriendo, pero me detuve a tiempo. Mi corazón se agita con velocidad en mi pecho. Esa mujer me pone nerviosa.

–No le pasará nada. Nunca le pasa –dice Rivaille con algo de pesar, pero intuyo que no lo dice enserio. O no de la manera que creo. No lo sé, tal vez de verdad espera que algo horrible le ocurra a la comandante. La idea me aterroriza, y él parece notarlo porque me mira extrañamente. –No quiero que la coman los titanes –repite al final. Yo solo vuelvo la mirada al centro del campo.

La comandante nos ve y se dirige a nosotros alegremente.

– ¡Ah!, viniste chiquitín. No pensé que lo fueras a hacer. Veo que estás acompañado –dice mientras se arregla los lentes insinuantemente. Yo me sonrojo. Y luego me siento mal, pues no es esa la imagen que quiero mostrar. No quiero que se me vincule de esa –ni de ninguna –forma con Rivaille.

–Déjate de tonterías Hanji. Solo vine a asegurarme de que uno de tus juguetes no te arranque la cabeza. Ahora diriges el ejército, no podemos perderte –pronuncia Rivaille, seriamente. En verdad no quiere que la comandante salga herida, es su amiga. Me reconforta pensar que tiene amigos, que hay gente que sí le preocupa. Pero entonces me acuerdo de Blake.

– ¿Qué te pasa Clara? –me pregunta la comandante. Yo la miro sorprendida, debí expresar más de lo que quería mi dolor. – ¿Es por los titanes? Descuida no te pasará nada…Oh, es por Blake. Lo siento mucho –dice finalmente mirándome a la cara. Luce realmente entristecida.

De alguna forma me sobrepongo a la situación y me pongo firme.

– Está bien –respondo. Con todas mis fuerzas trato de evitar recordar ese momento. Siento la mirada de Rivaille sobre mí, pero no se la devuelvo. Ahora no puedo.

–Ve a esa esquina –me ordena Rivaille. Y yo le hago caso. Busco la esquina del campo y me siento sobre unas cajas que se encuentran bajo un toldo verde. No me molesto en averiguar que contienen.

Pasan las horas y sigo sentada en el mismo lugar, viendo como la comandante esquiva una y otra vez los ataques de los titanes, mientras ella les inflige nuevas heridas diciéndoles que "no les hará daño". Incluso les tiene nombre: wally y tom. No dejo de acordarme de Thomas, si supiera que uno de los monstruo que tanto desea matar tiene su nombre, se volvería loco. Y con razón.

Rivaille ha permanecido en el mismo lugar todo este tiempo: de pie al lado de un grupo de soldados que protegen a la comandante, de brazos cruzados.

No tardé mucho en fijar mi atención en las murallas, su misterio me intriga. Intento analizarla lo mejor que puedo desde aquí, veo las piedras, sus formaciones, intento descifrar su material, veo su extensión, el largo del muro, lo alto. Simplemente no puedo creer que hayan estado construidas, las tres murallas, en menos de cien años. Frunzo el ceño intentando recavar la mayor información posible de este trozo de piedras. Cuando regreso en mí, me doy cuenta de que el capitán me está observando. Doy un respingo y miro a otro lado. No a las murallas. Las observé por mucho tiempo hoy.

A pesar del calor me desarmo el moño, pues no estoy haciendo ninguna actividad física, y paso el tiempo desenredando mi pelo. Me lo lavé esta mañana y casi no tuve tiempo de secarlo, todavía sigue un poco húmedo. Veo relucir las claras puntas al sol, de dorado. Mi cabello es rubio oscuro, aunque parece más castaño claro. Siento que me observan. Es el capitán Rivaille, probablemente le molesta que pierda el tiempo así, estoy bajo su cuidado, así que tal vez lo estoy avergonzando. Pero necesito que mi pelo se seque, así que me lo arreglo y dejo estirado detrás de la nuca. Parece no molestarle tanto de esa forma, porque desvío su rostro y no me dirigió extrañas miradas. Viste el uniforme completo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y su pelo se ve limpio y brillante. Tal vez incluso sea sedoso. Retiro mi atención de él, avergonzada, y me centro en otra cosa.

Mi estómago comienza a gruñir y me aprieto la guata para evitar que siga haciéndolo, y que nadie escuche su rugir. Pero Rivaille se da cuenta.

–Nos vamos –me dice. Y se dirige a su caballo. Lo sigo, monto el mío, y cabalgamos. Probablemente de vuelta al regimiento.

Para mi sorpresa, llegamos a la ciudad. Nos introducimos por unas calles llenas de puestos de frutas, verduras y artículos varios. Una feria. El capitán se detiene y se baja del caballo, amarrándolo a un poste. Me ordena hacer lo mismo. Después lo sigo por un angosto camino flanqueado por pequeñas y coloridas casas. Me parece familiar, pero todavía no logro recordar por qué. Nos detenemos frente a unas puertas metálicas con el símbolo unido de las tres legiones. Rivaille golpea y entra. Camino pero me detienen los guardias. Rivaille mira hacia atrás.

–Ve a dar una vuelta, nos vemos aquí en una hora –dice.

Yo me quedo estupefacta. Primero me lleva a una mañana sin sentido donde la comandante, y ahora me saca a cabalgar sin propósito. Parezco su mascota. Y ni siquiera puedo entrar con él. Sé que es infantil, ¿pero dejarme aquí sola para aburrirme? Supongo que esto es lo que me espera el resto de la semana. Me apoyo contra la pared meditando qué puedo hacer para pasar el rato.

– ¿Los cadetes exploradores no deberían estar fuera de las murallas cabalgando para acabar con los titanes? –pregunta una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a mi papá a la entrada del cuartel. Él es bastante alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Es un capitán de la Legión Estacionaria. Y la razón de que este lugar me resultara familiar, es debido a que mi padre viene constantemente, y en varias ocasiones nos ha traído con mis hermanos. Claro que nunca ingresamos más allá de la entrada.

–Señor –lo saludo llevando mi puño derecho al pecho. –No soy una cadete, soy una soldado raso bajo el mando del capitán Lemoine. Y curso estudios de medicina.

–Descanse soldado –me dice. –Tiene libertad de expresión. Y actuar, pero cuidadito. –pronuncia estas últimas palabras sonriendo.

Corro a abrazarlo. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Desde que regresamos del exterior nos han mantenido en el regimiento, sin posibilidad de realizar visitas. Así que aprovecho al máximo este momento. Él me abraza de vuelta y me revuelve el cabello. También saludo a Max con un abrazo, es el segundo al mando del escuadrón de mi padre. Maxwell Tomberbland, alto, de espaldas anchas, cabello castaño chocolate y ojos almendrados. Debo reconocer que fue mi primer amor –no correspondido. Pero ahora es solamente un amigo.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? Solo los capitanes, oficiales y comandantes pueden ingresar. Que yo sepa todavía no eres nada de eso –me dice mi padre, revolviendo mi cabello nuevamente.

– ¡Papá! Deja mi pelo, me despeinas –pronuncio a modo de puchero, mientras me tomo todo el pelo en un moño y veo las risas en los rostros de mi padre y Max.

–Por esta semana estoy bajo las órdenes del capitán Rivaille, ya saben, "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad". Él ingresó, y me dijo que diera una vuelta y nos reuniéramos en una hora –les explico.

– ¿Por qué estás bajo las órdenes de Rivaille?, ¿acaso te cambiaron de escuadrón, o te portaste mal? O…no me digas, ¿están saliendo? –me pregunta Max insinuantemente y muerto de risa.

– ¡No estamos saliendo! –exclamo enojada y sonrojada. – ¿En qué mundo estar bajo las órdenes de alguien significa que estás saliendo con esa persona? Además, Rivaille sería la última persona en el mundo con quien saldría –le digo seriamente.

Él parece estar algo confundido, como si no supiera si estar enojado, estupefacto o reírse de mí. Es mi papá quién rompe el silencio.

–No estaría mal que salieras con él. Es muy fuerte –insinúa. Yo lo miro seriamente.

–No, papá –le respondo. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

–Bah. Vinimos a resolver unos asuntos que competen a los oficiales.

Lo miro fijamente. Es cierto que este es un cuartel de reuniones, pero más del tipo recreativo que militar.

–Bien. Dale mis saludos a mamá y mis hermanos –le digo a modo de despido, pero él me toma por el hombro y me conduce a las puertas. Lo miro extrañada. –Creí que no podía entrar.

–Buenas tardes soldado, ellos vienen conmigo –comunica mi padre, quien retiró su brazo de mí. –Ahora iremos a la sala de estar, yo debo reunirme con el oficial Werminghton, así que tú y Max tendrán que hacer unas cosas por mí.

Nos trasladamos por un largo pasillo límpido, flanqueado por diversas puertas. Probablemente detrás de alguna de esas se encuentre Rivaille. Espero no topármelo. Llegamos al final del pasillo, e ingresamos por la puerta izquierda a una gran habitación, con una larga alfombra carmesí cubriendo el suelo, y lleno de sillones y mesas. Mi padre nos indica la estantería y va a reunirse con el oficial Werminghton. Se sientan a una mesilla redonda que cuenta con dos grandes sillones, dándonos las espaldas. Con Max nos dirigimos a los libros y comenzamos a buscar unos planos correspondientes al sector norte de la ciudad. Max no me explica bien para qué las necesitan, solo que es parte de un proyecto en el que están trabajando. La tarea es más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero logramos encontrar unos esquemas decentes.

–Ya tengo que irme Max, tenía solo una hora para vaguear y la desperdicié buscando planos –le espeto. –Despídeme de mi padre por favor. Nos estamos viendo –le doy un abrazo y me marcho, haciéndole adiós a mi papá con la mano cuando me mira.

–Sí, no hagas esperar a tu novio –se burla Max. Esto parece un chiste cruel, no creo que Rivaille pudiera tener novia, a no ser tal vez…Mikasa.

Regreso por el extenso pasillo, mirando en todas direcciones por si aparece el capitán, pero no lo hace. Creo que tengo tiempo para salir y acomodarme en alguna muralla pretendiendo que jamás ingresé al cuartel. Salgo afuera y…allí está Rivaille. Trago saliva.

Me mira extrañado. Y yo me siento sorprendida, sé que todavía no ha pasado la hora justa, pero él ya está afuera. ¿Habrá llegado hace mucho tiempo? ¿Me habrá visto en el cuartel?

– ¿Por qué saliste del cuartel? Te dije que fueras a dar una vuelta y nos reuniéramos pasada una hora aquí, no que entraras sin mi autorización.

–Lo siento, señor. Mi padre me pidió que entrara para ayudarle con unas cosas, es el capitán Panelli, de las fuerzas Estacionarias. Seguía sus órdenes –respondo esperando que la explicación sea suficiente.

–Estás bajo mi jurisdicción, debes seguir _mis_ órdenes – me dice con una fría e imponente mirada.

–Lo siento capitán –respondo. –No volverá a suceder.

–Bien. Vamos a los caballos y de vuelta al regimiento.

Lo sigo en silencio. Mi maravillosa tarde se ha transformado nuevamente en una pesadilla. Y el causante de ello es un bajo y delgado hombre con apariencia de chico frágil, si no miras su rostro, porque entonces es un enjuto muchacho que te hará trizas cuando pueda.

–Hola Lumbra –saludo a mi corsel. –Adivina a quién me encontré. A papá, y mira lo que te manda Max, uno de esos terrones de azúcar que tanto te gustan y que Blake no dejaba de darte. A puesto que por eso estás tan gordito, ¿eh? –Lumbra relincha y le doy el terrón.

Lumbra era el caballo de Blake, yo perdí el mío en el incidente, así que me hice me cargo de él. Blake era un experto con los animales, lograba amaestrarlos rápidamente, y sin utilizar tortuosas y violentas tácticas. Pero este caballo era su favorito, lo amaba.

– ¿Seguirás hablando con el caballo? –pregunta Rivaille. Lo miro avergonzada y monto a Lumbra.

Ya está atardeciendo, y vemos el sol ocultarse tras la muralla. Pronto estará oscuro, así que nos damos prisa. De todas formas llegamos al regimiento cuando es de noche y están sirviendo la cena. Huele delicioso, y eso me saca una sonrisa. Cabalgo velozmente hasta llegar al establo, desmonto y arreglo a Lumbra, lo limpio, le arreglo la paja, le doy una manzana verde y me despido de él. Relincha cuando dejo el establo, como si me deseara buenas noches. Ahora somos bastante unidos, tal vez porque ambos extrañamos a Blake y encontramos algo de él en el otro.

La noche está clara e ilumina el patio. El pasillo parece resplandecer débilmente, y pronto siento unos pasos cerca de mí. Rivaille me alcanzó y va mi lado, silencioso. No se me ocurre qué decir, así que no conversamos. Estoy incómoda. Llegamos al comedor y encontramos nuestra mesa, ya nos tienen servido a nosotros. Sonrío por la sorpresa y me siento al lado de Lemoine, sin darme cuenta de que a mi otro lado queda un puesto vacío, que ocupa el capitán. Alcancé a vislumbrar una mirada asesina por parte de Ana, la eterna enamorada de Rivaille. No sé que le encuentra, pero por este día, ignorare todo lo demás.

La cena consiste en una sopa de espinaca, pan y manzana. No es de los mejores platos, pero pasa. Yurgen está frente a mí, a su lado Ana –frente a Rivaille-, y a su otro lado Armin y Eren, frente a él está Mikasa, al lado de ella Lemoine, y a su otro lado, Maikel. No dejo de sentir las punzantes miradas asesinas de Ana.

– ¿Algo interesante que tengas que contarme Clara? –pregunta Yurgen. Lo miro, de alguna forma se enteró de mi encuentro con Max, siempre me molesta con él.

–Me encontré con mi papá por el centro. Se veía muy bien.

– ¿Solo con él?

–Andaba con Max, ¿por qué?, ¿querías que le dijera cuánto lo amas? Oh, descuida, él lo sabe –le digo guiñándole un ojo.

Yurgen se molesta un poco, lo noto por el rictus de su labio. Pero se recompone fácilmente.

–En realidad lo decía por ti, supe que hay muchas chicas detrás de él. Pero descuida, seguro sale contigo si le revelas tus sentimientos.

Me atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

–Ja, ja. Eso no es gracioso Yurgen, no me gusta Max. Métete eso en la cabeza y deja de hacerte el casamentero –le respondo molesta.

–Uy, se enojó la doncella –se ríe. –Está bien, lo siento. Pero fuera de bromas, ¿cómo estaba?

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? –le espeto. Después me calmo. –Bien, se veía contento, como siempre. Es como si hubiese nacido con esa sonrisa en los labios y no pudiera quitársela. Lo encontré más fuerte, pero no sé si fue impresión mía. En fin, no pudimos hablar mucho porque mi papá nos tuvo buscando unos mapas.

Noté a Ana más irritada, lo que me sorprendió, puesto que no le gusta Max como para que se pusiera celosa. Entonces recordé que ella está interesada en el capitán Rivaille, y al mirar de reojo noté que me miraba. ¿Ahora tampoco podía conversar sin su permiso?

Lo miro, y él me mira de vuelta. Sus ojos son penetrantes, demasiado, y no logro descifrar lo que transmiten, pero me hacen sentir incómoda y desvío mi mirada. Esto me parece bastante extraño, Rivaille no es de compartir muchas emociones, ni siquiera sé si tiene, y no sociabiliza con nadie, salvo unas pocas excepciones. Siento que me ha hablado más de lo normal, y que probablemente se deba a que hecho mal las cosas.

– ¿Ese Max también es de las tropas estacionarias? –pregunta.

–Sí –le respondo. –Casi todos mis conocidos en la milicia pertenecen a esa rama. La mayor parte de mi familia sirve allí, y gran parte de mis amigos y generación están ahí también. Maxwell Tomberbland es el segundo al mando del escuadrón de mi padre, lo conozco desde hace años, por eso Yurgen me molesta con él. Aunque sé que se debe a que lo ama en secreto –digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa a modo de burla a mi amigo.

Yurgen me lanza un trozo de su pan y ambos nos reímos. El capitán me observa detenidamente, como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto –aunque para él todo puede serlo. Mi corazón se agita y trago saliva. El oficial Lemoine carraspea y nos quedamos en silencio.

–Está bien, ustedes dos dejen de bromear y terminen su cena –nos dice.

–Pero yo ya terminé –reclamo.

–Tienes un trozo de pan en tus manos, así que todavía no lo haces –me lanza esa mirada suya que reclama obediencia, y me como el pedazo de pan.

Todos nos enfrascamos en diferentes conversaciones, con Yurgen y Armin hablamos sobre los puentes, los cruces, los bosques, y los caballos. No sé cómo llegamos a esos puntos. Ana y Ramón junto a Eren, Mikasa y Maikel debaten sobre el uso de unas nuevas bandas en los equipos. Ana intenta que Rivaille hable con ella, o que diga algo al menos, pero no lo consigue. Siento pena, aunque también una leve satisfacción. De todas formas es casi imposible sonsacarle palabras a ese hombre.

Ahora con los chicos hablamos sobre los campos más allá del muro y las exploraciones, y recordamos nuestros entrenamientos. Nos animamos y reímos constantemente al acordarnos de nuestras acciones. Siento que Rivaille está particularmente interesado en nuestra conversación, pero no quiero mirarlo. Tampoco se pronuncia al respecto.

Aparece la comandante Zoe, vestida con los pantalones blancos, las botas cafés oscuro, la blusa blanca y la chaqueta de cuero café claro característicos de la milicia. Nos sonríe alegremente, como de costumbre. Cuesta recordar que esta risueña mujer es la misma que lidera las tropas, y que tiene una preocupante obsesión y relación con los titanes. Después de lo que vi esta mañana, creo que es un milagro que siga con vida.

Se sienta junto a Rivaille. De hecho, empuja a Rivaille y a toda la fila para poder acomodarse. El cuerpo del capitán choca contra el mío y siento mis mejillas encenderse. Armin y Yurgen se ríen y los fulmino con la mirada. Me esfuerzo para que Rivaille no lo note, pero inevitablemente nos miramos, y mi rubor aumenta. Sonríe levemente, y es suficiente para avergonzarme y descolocarme. Él nunca sonríe.

–Deja de molestarme –le dice. Pero la comandante lo ignora completamente, lo que me causa risa.

–Te estuve buscando por todas partes, ¿dónde estabas? –le pregunta. –Bueno, no importa, vengo a decirte lo que descubrí esta mañana. Los titanes son criaturas muy interesantes, aunque perdimos a tom hoy.

Parece muy triste cuando pronuncia estas palabras, tanto así que incluso yo llego a sentir pena por su pérdida, pero no por la muerte del titán. Me acuerdo de Thomas, y me alegro de que ya no haya ningún titán con su nombre. Luego se recupera la comandante y se anima nuevamente, relatándole al capitán sus experimentos.

Hago una leve mueca, suspiro y regreso a mi conversación con los chicos, aunque ahora también nos unimos a Lemoine y los demás.

–Pero no se puede hacer eso en el campo batalla –digo. –No debes dejar que los titanes avancen hacia la formación, tu escuadrón, ni mucho menos la ciudad. Si haces eso, descuidas a todos.

Maikel siempre intenta "revolucionar" las formaciones para que nadie muera, pero en realidad lo hace por el deseo de la fama. Cree que puede ser el próximo comandante Smith, quien implementó el sistema de bengalas. Pero no es un buen estratega, es demasiado orgulloso y pedante, cree que tiene la razón todo el tiempo.

–Qué sabes tú de estrategias Clara, tu trabajo es mantenernos con vida, curándonos, ocupándote de los pobres bastardos que no saben cómo vencer a un titán –me dice.

Me enfurezco, ¿me ve como una simple enfermera? Antes era su escudera. Es verdad que tiene una habilidad innata para manejar las armas y moverse con el aparato tridimensional, pero eso no lo hace el mejor guerrero de la humanidad, ni del escuadrón.

–No seas un mocoso –le responde Rivaille. –Hasta los mejores soldados han muerto a manos de un titán. Esos bastardos que describes son soldados como tú, que dan su vida para que la humanidad derrote a los titanes y mantienen tu trasero a salvo.

Lo miro sorprendida por la respuesta que acaba de dar, aunque creo que es más por el hecho de que dijera algo. Me devuelve la mirada, impasible. Jamás cambia su expresión.

–Es cierto Maikel, esas personas pelean con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a los titanes. Todos lo hacemos. Y ser comidos por ellos no quiere decir que seas un pésimo soldado, a veces solo se trata de la situación en la que te encuentras –digo apretando mis puñados. –Y no hay nada que…

Dejo la frase en el aire, pues no creo que sea cierto que no puedas hacer nada ante un ataque de los titanes. Aunque creo que ese día no hubiese algo que pudiera haber realizado para detener al titán de matar a Blake. Hay ocasiones en las que se puede intervenir, lo sé. Tal vez si no hubiésemos ido a aquella ciudad abandonada, o hubiésemos regresado antes. Pero los _si_, están absolutamente prohibidos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Líos en la enfermería

¡Hola! He vuelto, aunque esta vez les traigo un capítulo muy cortito .. Lo siento, pero es necesario. Pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo, que será más largo y lleno de emociones. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. :3

¡Gracias por leerme!

**Capítulo 3: Líos en la enfermería**

Tengo un nudo en la garganta, y continúo con los puños apretados, tanto que me entierro las uñas. Cuando siento que estoy a punto de romper la piel de mis palmas, alguien me habla y mueve mis manos. Es Yurgen.

–Clara –me dice seriamente, enojado.

–Lo siento –pronuncio. –Creo que ya es muy tarde, iré a mi pieza si no me necesitan para nada más.

Me pongo de pie y me encamino sombría a los dormitorios. Pero un comentario me detiene.

–De hecho, tienes que ir a la enfermería a suplir los turnos de Carol y continuar tus estudios –dice Ana.

Lo había olvidado. Giro sobre mí misma y me dirijo a la enfermería. El turno de noche es el más aburrido, pero también la mejor hora para aprender un poco más de teoría. Generalmente me supervisa Margaret Honor, una de las mejores médicos de la milicia, y es excelente respondiendo mis preguntas y enseñándome cosas nuevas.

Me masajeo las manos, pues las tengo adoloridas, y me preparo para las horas que se me vienen por delante.

–Espera.

Volteo y veo a Rivaille caminando hacia mí.

–Todavía estás bajo mi mando, y no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para ir a la enfermería. De hecho, no lo has pedido –me dice seriamente.

No sé si está molesto o furioso, si le da lo mismo, o en verdad tengo que pedirle permiso para continuar con los estudios. ¡Es mi trabajo en la enfermería!, ¿acaso no ve lo importante qué es?

–Señor –digo adoptando la posición de saludo. – ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería a continuar mis estudios de medicina y mi trabajo como ayudante?

Se queda inmóvil observándome y me sonrojo nuevamente. En serio necesito hacer algo al respecto, ¡no puedo sonrojarme cada vez que me mire! Qué irá a pensar…Bah, a quién le importa. Yo sé lo que siento y eso es lo que cuenta.

–Sí, puedes – me responde. –Pero solo cuatro horas y estaré supervisándote.

¡¿Solo tres horas?! ¿Estará supervisándome? ¡Pero si no sabe nada de medicina!

– ¿Tres horas? –pregunto atónita. -¡Pero no es suficiente tiempo!

Enarca su ceja derecha. Este es el día de sorprenderse con Rivaille. ¿Querrá parecer humano?

–Bien, tres horas, no hay problema –respondo. –Pero… ¿por qué me supervisará?

–Porque quiero –es todo lo que responde mientras camina a la enfermería. Se voltea a mirarme. –Camina.

Me apresuro y lo alcanzo. Mantengo su paso, que es sorprendentemente rápido para la estatura que tiene, y voy observando el sombrío y alargado pasillo. La enfermería se encuentra entre el campo de entrenamiento y las oficinas de los oficiales. El cielo está despejado y se distinguen los utensilios de entrenamiento como las pesas, el raso suelo de tierra, y los árboles de los alrededores. Rivaille se mantiene taciturno. No entiendo por qué me supervisará, pero si lo hace, no es por simple curiosidad, debe haber un propósito relacionado con la Legión. Tal vez analizará mis habilidades para le próxima exploración. Todos dicen que he mejorado muchísimo mis capacidades, y que soy de las mejores curanderas en el campo. En realidad se refieren a mí como médico o aprendiz, aunque rara vez esta última. Lemoine y Margaret quieren que me convierta en médico -lo que es mi nuevo objetivo- lo más pronto posible.

A veces siento que estoy quitándole su lugar a Ana, y que le molesto un poco, pero se me pasa al ver las ansias de ella porque yo aprenda el arte de curar a los soldados. Creo que esa es la principal flaqueza de Ana –en cuanto a médico de escuadrón-, solo se preocupa de curar las heridas de los soldados, no de sanar a los heridos.

Llegamos a la enfermería. Es una amplia habitación con camillas y mesones llenos de recipientes, vendajes, jeringas y demás. Margaret está sentada en un rincón al fondo de la sala, con una mascarilla colgando de su cuello y los guantes puestos, además de un delantal blanco. Está manipulando unas muestras.

–Hola Margaret, ya llegué. Siento la demora, tuve un largo día y…lo había olvidado –digo, mientras recibo una aterradora mirada de su parte.

– ¿Se te había olvidado? –pregunta acusadoramente. –A los enfermos no se le olvidan sus dolencias, ni sus heridas. La vida humana no es juego.

–Lo sé –respondo. –No volverá a suceder.

–Bien. Esta vez recuérdalo, porque no es la primera ocasión en que lo haces. Ahora prepárate y acércate, hoy estudiaremos las heridas profundas que involucran al hueso, y cuándo hay que deshacerse de una extremidad. Practicaremos los tabiques, aunque sé que tienes una técnica asombrosa para ello, debe ser _perfecta_ –dice mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos.

–Sí –respondo. –Trabajaré más en ello.

–¿Qué haces aquí Rivaille?, ¿el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad tiene una herida que no puede curar por sí mismo? – le pregunta Margaret.

–No. Vengo a supervisar tu trabajo y el de Clara –responde Rivaille tranquilamente.

–Descuida, no es necesario, hacemos un excelente trabajo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Rivaille ignoró completamente el comentario de Margaret y fue a sentarse cerca del mesón principal. Pasó sus dedos por la cubierta, los restregó entre sí, analizándolos y después dijo:

–Esta mesa no está limpia.

Margaret se enfureció. Como trabajamos con enfermos y heridos, todos los implementos deben estar impecables, y con Margaret –y todos quienes trabajamos en la enfermería- nos esforzamos por mantenerlo limpio.

–Eso no es posible, lo limpié hace poco –dijo.

–No lo hiciste bien –respondió Rivaille.

Podía ver chispas y volutas de humo salir de la cabeza de Margaret. Se acercó con determinación al capitán y le gritó:

– ¡Fuera de mi enfermería!

–No –le respondió Rivaille, manteniéndose firme en su posición a pesar de ver que Margaret se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Me interpuse entre ambos.

–Está bien Margaret, seguramente se ensució después, mucha gente entra y sale de la enfermería –digo.

– ¿Lo estás defendiendo? –me pregunta indignada.

–No es eso –digo defendiéndome. –Es solo que…cabe esa posibilidad. (Me fulmina con la mirada).

–Esto no se quedará así, hablaré con la comandante Zoe –le espetó Margaret a Rivaille mientras dejaba la habitación.

Miro a Rivaille, seriamente. Por su culpa no podré estudiar, y perderé tiempo. Él me devuelve la mirada impasible. Giro, me pongo el delantal, me lavo las manos, ordeno unos utensilios y ojeo un libro sobre la sangre.

Momentos después aparece la comandante Zoe, seguida por Margaret, y llama a Rivaille afuera. Él sale y se enfrascan en una discusión, aunque solo hablan la comandante y la médico. Transcurre otro período de tiempo, que se me hace eterno, y vuelven a entrar. La líder se despide de mí y le guiñe un ojo muy divertida al capitán, quien ingresa detrás de Margaret. Ella me mira fijamente. No puedo leer su mirada, pero parece un poco divertida. Toma un trapo y limpia nuevamente el mesón.

–Bien, ya está limpio –le dice a Rivaille. –Cuida donde pones tus manos –termina advirtiéndole.

Él no le presta importancia, ni se inmuta por la advertencia, pero yo me río sin querer. Me queda mirando fijamente, serio, aunque después veo asomarse una pequeña sonrisa. Dos en día. Es extraño.

Las siguientes dos horas –que fue el tiempo real que quedó de mis estudios tras las complicaciones con Rivaille-, se pasaron rápidamente. Llegaron dos heridos, uno por caerse de su caballo mientras regresaba de un encargo en las provincias, y el otro con una profunda cortadura de cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo, tras enterrárselo por accidente mientras cocinaba. Yo los atendí a ambos, mientras Margaret me supervisaba estrictamente, y a Rivaille. Tras terminar con ellos estudiamos un poco. Durante todo ese tiempo el capitán se mantuvo en una esquina, observándome.

Estiro mis brazos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Me quito el delantal y los guantes, me lavo las manos, ordeno las cosas y me despido de Margaret.

–Adiós Margaret, nos vemos mañana…si es que el capitán Rivaille me deja –digo observándolo.

–Puedes venir el resto de la semana, en el mismo horario, y yo continuaré supervisándote –responde.

Bien. No tengo nada más que decir, así que abandono la enfermería y me dirijo a mi habitación, exhausta.

–Mañana a las siete en los establos –me dice Rivaille, observándome intensamente.

–Sí. Buenas noches –le respondo, dedicándole una sonrisa y dirigiéndome enseguida a mi cuarto. No sé por qué le sonreí. Bueno, suelo sonreír a menudo, pero…esto fue diferente. No es posible que me esté atrayendo el capitán. No. Me niego.

Ingreso a mi cuarto, me tiro a la cama y me abrazo a la almohada. Este fue un largo día, lleno de sorpresas, la mayoría provocadas por Rivaille. Se me acelera un poco el corazón al recordarlo. No me puede estar gustando. Además de ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no posee ningún atractivo. Es bajo, delgadísimo, impasible, antisocial, violento. Inteligente, tranquilo, audaz, perspicaz…Creo que debo volver a mi fase de desprecio. ¡Piensa en Blake Dalton! Pero mi hermano admiraba profundamente a Rivaille. Agh, esto será difícil. Mejor duermo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Dolorosa confesión

¡Hola! Tras un laaaargo tiempo sin publicar, vengo a traerles por fin el capítulo 4…espero que les guste

**Capítulo 4: Dolorosa confesión**

Es temprano, pero no puedo seguir durmiendo, así que me levanto y me arreglo, preparándome para mi encuentro con Rivaille. En los establos. ¿Qué tiene con los caballos? En fin, todavía está un poco oscuro, pero el cielo se ve despejado, de seguro será un buen día, o al menos lindo. Sonrío. Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo, sonriendo. Me avergüenzo al recordar mi despedida de anoche hacia Rivaille.

Salgo al patio y me dirijo a los establos, cuando veo que alguien se mueve cerca del campo de entrenamiento, es Rivaille. Está haciendo pesas, sin camisa, los músculos de su espalda se ven apretados y tonificados. Debe ser realmente fuerte. Espabilo y me apresuro a los establos. Espero que no note mi presencia por el campo, y que si lo hace, me ignore completamente y no aparezca en la caballeriza hasta las siete.

El sol ya está saliendo, por lo que el interior del establo está levemente iluminado. Me acerco a Lumbra, que también está despierto, ingreso a su corral y me recuesto junto a él. No huele mal.

-¿También tuviste pesadillas Lumbra?, ¿soñaste con su muerte? –le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabeza. Él relincha un poco y parece triste. Me abrazo a él.

No suelo soñar con la muerte de Blake, pero lo he hecho varias veces. No tan seguido. Al menos no en comparación con otros compañeros que han presenciado muertes dolorosas, u horrorosas. La mayoría pierde su entusiasmo por permanecer en la milicia, con pocas excepciones. Eren es una de ellas, la más asombrosa, pues sacó una fuerza impresionante de la muerte de su madre, un coraje que nunca había visto. La muerte de Blake me afectó bastante, pero en ningún momento desistí de la Legión, pues este era el sueño de él, y el mío.

_Ahora vivo por los dos_.

-No es momento para abrazar a los animales –dice una grave y conocida voz a mis espaldas.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Rivaille de pie frente a la puerta del corral de Lumbra. Éste me acaricia con su cabeza. Me levanto y salgo, quedando frente al capitán, que a pesar de llegarme a la nariz, logra ponerme nerviosa. Pero no. Desprécialo. No, mejor lo ignoro. Sí, eso.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –me pregunta.

-¿Ah? No, nada –me apresuro a responder, aunque no me cree.

-Curiosa manera de no pensar la tuya –dice.

No sé si sea un insulto, pero eso parece.

Salimos de los establos, cuando recuerdo que no alimenté a Lumbra, así que regreso corriendo para darle su manzana, pero Rivaille me detiene.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta con voz autoritaria.

-Voy a darle de comer a Lumbra, olvidé hacerlo –respondo.

-Los encargados de esa tarea lo alimentarán. Vamos, no pierdas mi tiempo.

Tan valioso es su tiempo. ¿El mío no? Regreso a su lado resignada, aunque cuido mantener distancia de él. Se detiene, y yo también lo hago. Me mira seriamente, más de lo normal en él.

-Acércate –me dice. –Ahora.

Suspiro internamente. No sé qué se propone, ¿qué sea su mascota? Me acerco a él y me quedo a su lado. Sonríe levemente y me mira.

-Acompañaremos a la comandante Zoe con un experimento que quiere realizar con los titanes –me dice. –Y con Eren.

-Sí –respondo. -¿No deberíamos ir en los caballos? –digo mientras señalo con mi pulgar el establo.

-No –responde. –Iremos en la tarde, y nos llevarán. Ahora vamos a ordenar unas cosas.

¿Ordenar unas cosas? Prefiero no preguntar. Dijo que hoy estaríamos presentes en un nuevo experimento con titanes, y Eren. Me preocupa lo que vayan hacer con él.

-No haremos nada que ponga en peligro la vida Eren –me dice Rivaille, captando mis pensamientos. –Por eso estarás ahí.

-¿Qué? Digo, ¿yo?, ¿no debería asistirlo una profesional capacitada como la oficial Honor? – le pregunto sorprendida.

-Es muy ruidosa. Y tú eres una excelente médico, no te subestimes –me dice mirándome a los ojos. Su mirada penetra en mí, y me pone nerviosa.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sección de los oficiales. Tengo mucha curiosidad por lo que haremos. Nos detenemos frente a una habitación.

-Tengo que buscar algo, espérame aquí –me dice Rivaille. He ingresa en el dormitorio.

Tras un breve momento sale, llevando una carpeta bajo su brazo. Me pregunto qué papeles llevará dentro. Lo sigo, manteniendo su paso, y me hace esperar nuevamente. Entra en otra habitación y sale sin la carpeta.

-Estos son asuntos que no te incumben, deja de pensar en ellos –me dice Rivaille, aunque no de manera pesada, más bien relajado. Lo miro atónita. –Frunces el ceño cuando analizas algo.

Me sorprendo, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Suelo hacerlo, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe el capitán?

-Lo sigues haciendo –dice, y sonríe.

Me sonrojo y me acerco al pasillo para seguir en marcha.

-Dijo que limpiaríamos unas cosas, ¿qué ordenaremos? –le pregunto.

-Una habitación –responde.

Y vuelve a su modo silencioso, aunque ya no me parece incómodo.

-¡Clara!

Alguien me llama, pero no sé quién. Volteó y no veo a nadie, tampoco delante de nosotros.

-¡Aquí abajo!

Me acerco la ventana. Estamos en el segundo piso del edificio de los oficiales y abajo está uno de mis mejores amigos de la Legión Estacionaria.

-¡Emmet! – lo saludo, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ya ascendiste a los oficiales, uf, no debe ser difícil entonces! –exclama.

-¡Oye! –le grito. ¡Para que sepas solo los mejores alcanzan estos rangos! ¡Y no tengo ningún rango mayor al tuyo!

-¡Te equivocas!, ¡estás hablando con el segundo al mando del escuadrón del oficial Gray!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿cuándo? –le pregunto.

-¡Baja y te contaré todo! –exclama feliz, mientras se dirige lentamente al pasillo.

-Vaya, sabía que llegaría lejos, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido. ¿O es que estoy perdiendo la percepción del tiempo? –me interrogo en voz alta.

-Está bien para su edad y capacidad. He escuchado que tu amigo es muy inteligente y fuerte –comenta Rivaille.

-Sí –le digo alegremente. –Obtuvo el primer lugar de nuestra generación, y escogió la Legión Estacionaria. Me encanta cuando no escogen la policía militar.

Rivaille parece sorprendido de mi comentario. Pero estoy en Legión de Reconocimiento, no debería sorprenderle.

-¿La Legión de Reconocimiento fue siempre tu primera opción? –me pregunta, y parece interesado, aunque no estoy segura de cómo lo sé.

-No –respondo. –Llegar a la Legión Estacionaria era mi objetivo cuando ingresé a las fuerzas militares. Y se mantuvo así por el primer año. Siempre me pareció atractiva la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero las probabilidades de regresar con vida no eran altas. A pesar de entender el propósito de su existencia, no lo comprendía del todo. Pero…¿quién no quiere ir más allá de los muros? En fin, mi padre y primos pertenecen a los estacionarios, además de ser quiénes se encargan de la seguridad dentro de los muros, y quienes protegen a las personas cuando entran los titanes. Quiero proteger a mi familia, así que esa era mi opción. Hasta que conocí a Blake.

Me apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana. Y miro a Rivaille, quien permanece atento a mi relato. Se apoya junto a mí en el alfeizar. Me sonrojo un poco, pero continúo la historia. Son cerca de las ocho de la mañana, y el día está radiante, parece que acerté en mi predicción.

-Blake…cómo describirlo. Era increíblemente idealista y determinado como Eren, él me lo recuerda bastante, pero no era tan imprudente. Sí era intrépido, e inteligente, pero sabía cómo y cuándo hacer las cosas. Dentro de todo, tenía algo de sensatez, aunque yo era la voz de la razón entre los dos. Tuvo una vida dura. Antes de entrar en la milicia lo había visto un par de veces, pero jamás hablamos, incluso cuando ingresamos, pasaron un par de meses antes de nos hiciéramos tan unidos. Él se acercó a mí. La verdad es que la mayoría de las personas que realmente me importan, y no son parte de mi familia, se han acercado a mí, y no al revés. Y claro, es recíproco –digo mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Por qué hago eso?

Vuelvo a mirar el campamento, hay varios compañeros practicando, y unos cuantos ordenando y limpiando el campo. Otros están cabalgando en dirección a las salidas, y otros corren por el lugar. Guardo silencio porque no sé si el capitán quiere seguir escuchando mi relato, pero al parecer sí está interesado, pues me mira, instándome a continuar, así que prosigo.

-Esto puede ser un poco largo –continúo, mirándolo. Pero él parece aceptar el trato, así que sigo. – Partió preguntándome dónde quedaban los baños, todavía recuerdo aquel día. Le respondí, pero no quise seguir hablando con él, porque lo encontré extraño. Estaba sucio y tenía la ropa rota, después me enteré de que había peleado con alguien. Más encima era violento, o eso pensaba. Luego comenzó a preguntarme por otras cosas, y ayudarme con algunos ejercicios, era muy bueno. Fue la segunda mejor nota, hubiera sido el primero pero…tuvo ciertos problemas con algunos profesores. En fin, continuamos hablando, y pronto creamos un círculo de amigos con Silvia, Emmet y Tora, y posteriormente Thomas. Pero de quién realmente me volví cercana e íntima fue de Blake, hablábamos de todo, y siempre nos ayudábamos. Era como un hermano para mí, el hermano gemelo que nunca tuve, y yo la hermana que jamás tuvo. En realidad, su única familia. Era huérfano, y de alguna forma consiguió sobrevivir en las calles, hasta que un oficial bondadoso lo vio y descubrió sus habilidades. Le dijo que entrara al ejército si quería convertirse en un completo guerrero. Y lo hizo. Ambas cosas.

Me detengo para descansar un poco la garganta y tomar aire.

-A finales del primer año, y después de pasar por varias pruebas, éramos hermanos. Un año en entrenamiento parece una eternidad, aunque cuando termina tienes la impresión de que pasó rápido. Como no tenía a dónde ir en las vacaciones, lo invité a mi casa, y se integró a mi familia. Un hermano más, un hijo más. Todos lo aceptaron. Desde un principio él quería integrar la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero cuando habló con mi padre, algo se despertó en él. Comenzó a leer todos los libros que teníamos, y a escuchar y conversar mucho con mi papá. Los dos lo hacíamos. Y nos interesamos en…ciertas cosas, como los titanes. Constantemente hablaba de la lucha contra ellos, y de cómo debíamos descubrir sus secretos, responder a las preguntas que nadie formulaba. Yo estaba de acuerdo con todo eso, y formulé la mayoría de las preguntas que queríamos responder. Pero aún no me decidía del todo a formar parte de esta legión.

Giro, dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándome en el marco lateral, quedando frente Riavialle. Le hablaré directa y sinceramente, aunque muera por dentro debido al nerviosismo. Inspiro y me relajo. Él está atento a todos mis movimientos.

-Él me inspiró a seguir este camino. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que quería descubrir y ver con mis propios ojos lo que había más allá del muro, y de que en realidad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a esta aventura. Siempre me lo decía, pero en realidad, él me dio esa fortaleza, y no hablo solo en actitud, si no también en aptitud. Me hacía entrenar duramente todos los días, a pesar de que odiaba varias de las cosas que me obligaba hacer. Pero cuando cayó el muro Rose, lo decidí. La Legión de Reconocimiento eran quienes luchaban verdaderamente contra los titanes, y los encargados de descubrir la verdad sobre ellos. Solo si sabemos lo qué son y por qué hacen lo que hacen, podremos detenerlos. Ahora nos hemos acercado bastante a eso, aunque…todavía faltan unas cosas.

Miro hacia las murallas, el otro gran misterio que nos atrapó poderosamente a Blake y a mí. Especialmente porque nadie parece cuestionarlas, de ninguna forma. Tan altas, tan gruesas, tan grandes, tan enigmáticas, tan recientes. No son un refugio, son una prisión cuidadosamente elaborada. Si nuestras suposiciones son correctas…estamos en un grave e inminente peligro.

-Sigue hablando, dime lo que piensas –me pide el capitán. -Fruncías el ceño.

-Ah, lo siento, no es nada –respondo. –No fruncía el ceño. Ahora lo estoy haciendo.

-Lo hacías levemente. Supongo que era un pensamiento muy profundo.

-Ah…solo me acordé de algo. En fin, esa es la historia de cómo escogí esta Legión. Además mi abuelo paterno también integró estas filas, de alguna forma siento que sigo sus pasos, aunque no sé si de la misma manera. La medicina tampoco me interesaba mucho, solo quería explorar, y enfrentarme a los titanes inevitablemente, pero nada más. La medicina vino después_. Después de la muerte de Blake_.

Esta es la primera vez que me refiero abiertamente al tema con un desconocido, alguien ajeno a mi círculo íntimo. Me abrí demasiado, y no sé si obré bien. ¿Le interesará realmente esta información a Rivaille?, ¿no la usará en mi contra de alguna forma? De todos modos, siento que puedo confiar en él, y creo empezar a ver lo que Blake percibía del capitán.

-Él te admiraba mucho. Siempre nos hablaba de ti, nos tenía locos y fastidiado con tus historias, tus proezas –le digo, mirándolo de vez en cuando. –Siempre quiso conocerte, y cada vez que te veíamos marchar por las puertas, era uno de los que gritaban en tu apoyo, aunque no lo hacía mucho, más bien se quedaba observándote con admiración y orgullo. Al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Claro que a todos nos impresionabas, pero…eres demasiado frío y antisocial –le digo mirándolo directamente. -Por eso no comprendía bien la admiración de Blake, sabía que no era solo por tus destrezas físicas. Creo saber qué es, pero no estoy segura.

Me dejo llevar por mis emociones, y miro fijamente una nube blanca solitaria que recorre el cielo. Hay una leve brisa que acaricia mi rostro, y pienso que es Blake acariciándome. A él le encantaban las nubes, se divertía mucho buscándoles formas.

-Por eso me dolió tanto cuando al fin pudo conocer al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, y éste solo lo humilló –digo en tono sombrío. Creía que ya lo había superado, pero me doy cuenta de que el dolor sigue punzando en mi pecho. –Solo quería hablar contigo, no tenías para qué amonestarlo de esa forma. ¿Un idiota insensato que no sobreviviría a los titanes y que sería la vergüenza del ejército? Él era uno de los mejores hombres en batalla, y salvó a muchos. Jamás abandonaba a nadie, que es más de lo que varios oficiales harían.

Aprieto mis puños sobre el alfeizar. Creo que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Desde que me topé con Rivaille nuevamente, y teniéndolo tan cerca, me he aguantado mucho, y si no lo dejo escapar ahora, no sé qué podría ocurrir más adelante. Soy consciente de que pueden darme un castigo ejemplar por lo que haré, pero Blake me enseñó a ser fuerte y valiente, a seguir mi corazón. _Sin importar qué_.

-Lo dejó en ridículo no solo frente a nuestros compañeros, si no frente a todo el regimiento, incluyendo a varios soldados de alto rango. Creía que jamás lo aceptarían en un buen equipo, pero por suerte el oficial Lemoine pudo ver su potencial. Él solo quería conocerlo. Lo odié por eso capitán, profundamente, pero a pesar de los insultos, Blake parecía satisfecho. Jamás lo entendí. Siguieron meses de tratos humillantes por su culpa, hasta que nos graduamos. No sé cómo se sobrepuso a tanto, o cómo se contuvo –le espeto a Rivaille.

Me obligo a mirarlo, no voy a decirle todas estas cosas de manera cobarde, ocultando mi rostro. Él está estático e impasible. Creo que es un acorazado, nada le afecta. Y yo no puedo contener las lágrimas, lo he hecho por demasiadas semanas. Muerdo mis labios intentando contenerme, no quiero que me vea llorar, _no él_. Parece un signo de debilidad. Además es algo tan íntimo, que solo los más cercanos, y en quienes tenemos la mayor confianza, deberían vernos así. Pero no lo consigo.

-Lo peor de todo –digo mirándolo fijamente entre mis lágrimas, que me nublan un poco la vista. –Es que su sentencia se cumplió, y Blake fue asesinado por un titán de la forma más horrible que he visto. ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo! –exclamo mientras me desplomo en el suelo. Llevo mis puños a mis ojos, intentando parar las lágrimas y el dolor. –Hasta el último momento de su vida…_salvó la mía._

No puedo culpar a Rivaille, no fue su culpa. Ni siquiera conocía bien a Blake cuando se conocieron, pero tampoco era para que el capitán se comportara de esa forma. No sé bien por qué lo hizo, pero siento que tenía un motivo por el que no puedo culparlo, y eso me enfurece. Ahora mi hermano de corazón y pericias, de sueños e ideales, está _muerto_. Solo bastaron cuatro años para amarlo por toda mi vida, como si lo hubiese conocido desde su nacimiento.

Siento un cálido líquido recorrer mi mentón, lo toco con mis dedos. Es sangre, debí morderme el labio con mucha fuerza. Voy a morderlos nuevamente –sin percatarme- cuando una mano toma mi mentón y eleva mi rostro, es Rivaille. Coge un pañuelo, se acuclilla frente a mí y limpia la sangre, también mis lágrimas, y me lo entrega para que me suene. Lo cual hago.

-¿Eso es todo?- me pregunta serio, manteniendo la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre.

-Sí- le respondo. –Eso es todo.

Desvío mi mirada hacia el suelo, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Ya no puedo observarlo de frente, no tengo fuerzas. Aprieto mis labios, y su dedo pulgar los separa, mientras afirma mi mentón otra vez. Lo miro sorprendida.

-No te muerdas el labio –me dice, casi autoritario. –Lo siento.

Sé que esa disculpa es por lo de Blake, y me abruma la tristeza.

-No es tu culpa. Creo que…No, es mi culpa. Y la de él. Nuestras decisiones terminaron en esas consecuencias. Solo espero que haya valido la pena, porque el precio a pagar fue muy alto –digo con un leve temblor en la voz.

Rivaille toma por tercera vez mi mentón y pone sus dedos sobre mis labios, separándolos levemente.

-Te dije que no te muerdas los labios, ni te los aprietes. Es un muy mal hábito el tuyo –me dice.

Suelta mis labios y cuando lo hace, me apoyo rendida contra la pared, mirando alto. Alcanzo a ver un trozo de cielo.

-Él era mi familia, _mi hermano_, lo quería con toda mi alma. _Y lo vi morir_ –continúo llorando, aunque ahora es liberador. –No pude hacer nada, a penas salí viva de allí y fue gracias a él. Siempre que me sentía abrumada y con deseos de llorar, me obligaba a ver el cielo. Lo encontraba ridículo al comienzo, pero me di cuenta de que funcionaba, por alguna razón, sin importar cómo estuviese el cielo, no podía llorar cuando lo observaba. Fue así cómo sobrevivió tantos años, y comprendí cómo era tan fuerte, y por qué quería pertenecer a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Las alas de la libertad.

Me limpio las lágrimas con las manos, y miro al cielo sonriendo. No importa donde me encuentre, ni cómo, mientras pueda ver el cielo, _siempre encontraré a Blake y la esperanza_.

-Esperanza –digo. –De un futuro mejor.

Rivaille me observa atentamente. Tal vez no sabe qué hacer. Me pongo de pie, como puedo, y me arreglo. Creo que debería disculparme con él, pero no lo siento, era necesario que hiciera esa confesión. Ahora toca aceptar las consecuencias de este acto. Levanto mi frente y me paro firme, esperando mi sentencia.

El capitán se pone de pie también, se veía tan pequeño de cuclillas. Me cuesta creer que ese hombre que debe medir cerca del metro sesenta y tres –que es lo que mide Armin-, pueda ser tan fuerte y poderoso.

-¿Qué haces ahora? –me pregunta.

-Espero mi castigo –respondo.

Hace una pausa, incómoda. Estoy muy nerviosa por lo que puede decir o hacer.

-¿Todavía me odias? –pregunta.

Me toma por sorpresa esa pregunta, creo que ni siquiera debería importarle lo que yo piense. Se supone al gran capitán Rivaille no le importa nada.

-No –respondo. –No te odio. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo hecho realmente.

-Puedes irte –responde tras un breve silencio.

-Pero…-balbuceó hasta que me detiene con su sombría mirada.

Nos observamos en silencio unos instantes, su cabello negro le cae lánguidamente sobre su rostro. No me atrevo a decirle nada más, un aura oscura parece recorrer su cuerpo. Creo que lo que le dije sí le afecto, y mucho. Ahora lo siento, pero no consigo el valor suficiente para pedirle disculpas.

Me marcho sin hacer ruidos hacia el primer piso, recorriendo de regreso el mismo camino que tomamos para llagar, sin quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen de Rivaille inmóvil. Aprieto mis puños y noto que todavía tengo el pañuelo con el que me limpió la sangre y las lágrimas. Tengo deseos de llorar nuevamente, pero me contengo. Voy a apretar mis labios y recuerdo sus finos dedos posados sobre ellos, y cómo me pedía que no los presionara, así que no lo hago. En su lugar, al salir al patio, miro al cielo y espero que a Rivaille lo calme tanto como a mí.

_Ojalá lo esté observando_.


	5. Capítulo 5: Reacción Inesperada

Capítulo 5: Reacción Inesperada

Siento que me quité un peso del corazón, uno que me presionaba demasiado, pero a cambio, lastimé a alguien que no lo merecía. Ahora me duele el daño que pude causarle a Rivaille. Ni siquiera me castigó, incluso me cuidó.

Toco mis labios allí donde se rompieron, y recuerdo sus dedos, su rostro observándome, lo cálido que se sentía. Al parecer, he juzgado mal al capitán todo este tiempo, y no sé cómo remediarlo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No puedo creer que he arruinado mi vida de esta forma. Por fin comprendo la admiración que sentía Blake, pero ya no podré compartir más con aquel aparentemente frío hombre. No creo que vuelva a ver Rivaille, y si lo hiciera, estoy segura de que esta vez me ignoraría. Y con razón.

Camino sin dirección aparente por el campamento y llego a la pradera, al manzano. Miro su copa, las hojas están verdes y la luz del sol se filtra entre sus ramas. Distingo unas cuantas manzanas repartidas en lo alto. Me sorprende que todavía queden. Siento hambre, y me estiro para sacar una, la limpio en mi chaqueta y me recuesto contra el árbol, bajo su sombra. Termino la manzana después de un largo rato y me acomodo, ocupando mi chaqueta como almohada. Miro al cielo, las nubes blancas que van pasando y les busco forma. Encuentro una caja, una manzana, un zapato, una espada, una bolsa. Y me quedo dormida.

Me remecen hasta que despierto.

–¡Clara!, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿quién te hizo eso? –me pregunta Yurgen preocupado.

–Nada –respondo. –Me mordí el labio demasiado fuerte y me saqué sangre, pero estoy bien.

–Estuviste llorando –me delata Emmet, que siempre nota estas cosas. –Estabas bien en la mañana con el capitán Rivaille, ¿qué ocurrió?

–Es cierto, deberías estar con él ahora. ¿Te hizo algo? –pregunta Yurgen alterado.

–No. No me hizo nada, fui yo. Exploté –los miro triste a los ojos. –No aguanté más, creí que lo había superado, pero no. Le dije todo, le reclamé por lo que le hizo a Blake. Y él no me hizo nada. Se disculpó.

Me restriego los ojos, no quiero seguir llorando. Y no debo morderme los labios.

Recuerdo sus dedos, su toque.

Yurgen se sienta a mi lado y mi abraza. Me apoyo en él, estrechándolo con mis brazos. Emmet se sienta a mi otro lado y me acaricia la cabeza. Lo estrecho con mi brazo derecho, y vuelvo a limpiarme los ojos. Me acomodo en el tronco, y los acerco los dos a mí, apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Emmet.

–Presentía que esto pasaría pronto, después de que Yurgen me contó las reacciones que tuviste con Rivaille. Pero no pensé que terminarías de esta forma, tan destrozada –dice Emmet.

–Todavía me duele la muerte de Blake, más de lo que pensé –digo. Pero eso no es lo único que me duele, también me hiere la reacción Rivaille.

–Era tu hermano y lo viste ser desgarrado por un titán, sin poder hacer nada. Eso siempre te dolerá Clara –comenta Yurgen.

Suspiro y me aferro a estos dos amigos que me han acompañado por tanto tiempo. Emmet desde el entrenamiento, y Yurgen desde que ingresé al escuadrón. Ambos me han mantenido a flote. Solo falta Silvia para completar el cuadro.

–¿Dónde está Silvia, Emmet? –le pregunto.

–Está supervisando unos embarques hacia el interior de la muralla. El comercio se ha movido mucho estos días –responde.

–Ah, de seguro lo está pasando de maravillas viendo todas aquellas embarcaciones, y a tantas personas –sonrío al recordarla.

–Sí, seguramente se está comiendo toda la comida que le regalan para que haga la vista gorda –comenta Emmet y nos reímos.

Ya es tarde y Emmet debe regresar a los cuarteles de la Legión Estacionaria, vamos caminando los tres unidos en un abrazo, yo al centro. Lo dejamos en la salida, donde nos encontramos con el capitán Gray. Nos saluda y le devolvemos el saludo, dice que le dará mis recados a mi padre también, y bromea con mi labio roto, insinuando que las exploraciones me convirtieron en una pandillera.

Se van, y nos quedamos pegados en las puertas con Yurgen.

–Hay que regresar –me dice.

–Sí –le respondo débilmente. –Por cierto, ¿no tenías tareas que hacer?

–Sí, pero mi amiga me necesitaba, así que no las hice –me responde.

Frunzo el ceño y recuerdo las palabras de Rivaille. Espero que no me odie, porque él sí sería capaz de cosas terribles.

–Las puedo terminar ahora, son tareas cortas, no te preocupes –me dice mientras revuelve mi cabello.

Refunfuño.

–Bien, yo te ayudaré con eso –le digo. –Después de todo, no puedo tener la tarde libre, estoy castigada por llegar tarde a mi turno en la enfermería.

Sonreímos y nos vamos abrazados hacia las habitaciones donde se guardan los equipos. Yurgen tiene que ordenarlos y limpiarlos.

–Sabes que todos lo queremos, ¿cierto? Me refiero a Blake. Jamás olvidaremos a ese soñador intrépido más rápido que un caballo. Y más audaz que un perro –me dice, y nos reímos.

Miro al cielo, luce de un azul intenso.

Me siento mejor.

Llegamos a la sala de implementos. Es una sala regular, ni muy grande ni muy chica, llena de estantes y armarios para guardar las cosas. Encendemos las farolas y comenzamos la limpieza. Nos dividimos el trabajo, yo limpio, él ordena. Terminamos en tres horas, había mucho material, pues acababa de regresar un escuadrón que estaba realizando unos encargos en la muralla Sina.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, pero antes pasamos por la enfermería, para curar mi corte. Margaret no se encuentra, en su lugar está Bruce, médico del escuadrón del oficial Jefferson. No es muy amable y me mira extraño cuando ingreso. Se acerca a limpiarme la herida, pero lo detengo diciéndole que yo puedo hacerlo. Se molesta y se da la vuelta, prestándole atención a unos recipientes que tiene sobre la mesa. Me limpio la herida, y antes de irme, limpio el mesón en el que están los frascos, mientras el "Gruñón Bruce" –como le llaman todos- atiende a una mujer por un corte en la mano. Luego nos marchamos con Yurgen.

El hambre nos llama con fuerza, lo único que he consumido en todo el día ha sido esa manzana. Necesito comer algo más. Llegamos al comedor y divisamos nuestra mesa, pero solo están Ramón, Maikel y Armin. Rivaille no se ve por ninguna parte. Yurgen también lo busca, sin resultados.

Nos acercamos a los demás adentrándonos al recinto, la mayoría de las mesas están repletas, y todos comen mientras charlan con sus compañeros. Afuera ya oscureció.

Será difícil seguir un camino de noche, así que probablemente los que se encuentren fuera del recinto, pasaran la noche a la intemperie.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor Clara? –me pregunta Lemoine. –Rivaille me dijo que te sentías mal y que te había dado el día libre. ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

Así que no le contó nada a mi superior.

–Sí estoy bien. Me mordí el labio con mucha fuerza –respondo.

–¿Te lo mordiste tú o te lo mordió alguien? –pregunta Lemoine.

–¡Yo! –exclamo sonrojándome. Me siento y observo mi plato.

–¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas? Ya perdiste tu oportunidad Maikel –dice Lemoine.

Los ignoro y me llevo una cucharada de guiso de acelga a la boca. Está bueno, pero me molesta un poco el labio. Yurgen está a mi lado izquierdo, frente a Lemoine, y bromean un rato. Sobre Maikel y yo principalmente.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –le pregunto a Armin, que está a mi derecha.

–Rivaille se los llevó a todos al campamento de prueba para titanes, donde analizarían las reacciones de Eren como titán.

–¿Se llevó a Ana también? –pregunto.

–Sí –responde Lemoine. –Necesitaba un médico que fuera de su confianza y no metiese bulla, palabras del propio Rivaille. Como Ana no estaba haciendo ningún trabajo imprescindible, dejé que lo acompañara.

–Debía estar muriéndose de la emoción –comentó Yurgen.

–La hubieras visto, se arregló el pelo como tres veces, y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella por temor a desarreglarse. Apuesto a que Rivaille ni siquiera se fijó en ella –dijo Maikel.

Me da celos pensar que se encuentra junto a Ana, quién está locamente enamorada de él desde hace años. Pero no tengo nada con él, y jamás volveremos a dirigirnos la palabra, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, así que me reconforta un poco el comentario final de Maikel.

¿Y si Ana logra conquistar a Rivaille con sus coquetos y seguros movimientos? Me siento mal nuevamente, pero yo nunca tuve oportunidad con él. Jamás podríamos estar juntos. ¿En serio estoy pensando esto?, ¿no podía enamorarme de alguien más, como Thomas?

Creo que me gusta Rivaille, ahora que lo estropeé todo.

–No te ves bien Clara –comenta Armin.

–Creo que no estoy tan bien como creía. Hoy me di cuenta de que muchas cosas no son como pensaba –le digo.

Armin me queda mirando. Lleva puesto el uniforme, pero hay pequeñas ramitas en su chaqueta, así que probablemente haya pasado la tarde en el establo. Su rubia cabellera, envidia de toda chica, luce algo desordenada.

–Oh, Eren. ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta Armin, volteándose a mirar a su amigo.

Si Eren está aquí, eso quiere decir que... Busco con la mirada a mi alrededor y encuentro a Rivaille, caminando junto a Ana. Lo sabía, ella lo conquistaría. Una punzada de tristeza me golpea el pecho. Sin embargo, la mirada de Rivaille se cruza con la mía. Todavía lo noto como en la mañana, antes de dejarlo solo arriba en el edificio, pero parece más tranquilo.

Me pregunto qué pensara de mí ahora. Trago saliva, expectante y preocupada.

Yurgen pasa su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro y me obliga a volverme hacia la mesa. Me mira, interrogándome con los ojos. Asiento en señal de que está todo bien, y me revuelve el cabello. Luego me aprieta en su costado y acaricia mi brazo derecho, dándome unas palmaditas.

–Las palmaditas no son necesarias –le digo, mientras arreglo mi cabello.

–Las palmaditas le dan el toque final a mis sesiones tranquilizadoras –me responde.

Me separo un poco de él cuando observo que Rivaille se acerca a la mesa y se sienta frente a mí, con Ana a su lado. Incluso aparece la comandante Zoe.

–Oh, Clara, es una lástima que no pudieras ir, ¡estuvo increíble! –me dice. -¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

Inconscientemente me llevo los dedos a la boca y recuerdo a Rivaille, quien me mira fijamente. Me sonrojo.

–Alguien se estuvo entusiasmando con las caricias –le responde Lemoine.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamo. –Me mordí con mucha fuerza el labio, eso es todo.

–Aah. Ahora entiendo. Debes ser más cuidadoso Levi, la pobre chica no está acostumbrada a tu rudeza –dice la comandante a Rivaille, pegándole un codazo.

–No fui yo. Ella se mordió, es un mal hábito que tiene –responde el capitán, sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

–Ella nunca tuvo ese hábito. Es algo que desarrolló hace algunas semanas, cuando regresamos de nuestra última misión. No puede ser una coincidencia –dice Lemoine mirándome con insinuación.

¿Por qué nadie me cree?

–Claro que no es una coincidencia –dice nuestra superior. –El motivo de esa mordida está en esta misma mesa. Lo tenían muy guardadito, ¿no?

La comandante me mira con picardía. No entiendo cómo se degeneró tanto el tema. Creo que todos sufren del síndrome casamentero.

–No es nada de eso –digo con resignación.

Yurgen me abraza y me aprieta contra él, acariciándome la cabeza. Noto que el capitán nos observa demasiado.

–Estás tan grande –me dice. –Todavía recuerdo cuando corrías persiguiendo a Lumbra porque se llevaba tu capa.

–Eso pasó ayer Yurgen. Y fue tu capa –le respondo. –Además, no sé cuántas veces te he dicho ¡que no me revuelvas el cabello!

–No las suficientes.

–Con ustedes nunca hay suficientes –le espeto y me cruzo de brazos.

–Parece que tienes competencia Levi –le dice en voz baja la comandante a Rivaille.

Lo miro y noto algo extraño en sus ojos, que no puedo identificar, aunque generalmente no puedo descifrar sus miradas.

–Yurgen tiene novia –le digo a la comandante, pero en realidad dirijo mis palabras a Rivaille. –Y es mi amiga. De hecho, tengo la obligación de vigilar que se comporte, lo que es muy difícil porque en realidad es un niño.

–Un niño que te protege a ti y te mantiene en flote, ¿no? –me dice seriamente.

Me vuelvo hacia Yurgen. Sigue preocupado por mí, y sabe que todavía no me recupero del todo. Después de la muerte de Blake me acompañó todos los días, y conoce todos mis movimientos, aunque yo todavía no descifro todos los suyos.

–Eres mi pilar en tierra Yurgen. Sin ti me habría hundido hace meses –le digo en voz baja, esperando que solo él lo escuche. Pero tengo la leve impresión de que no fue el único que lo hizo.

Mete un trozo de manzana en mi boca.

–Deja de compadecerte y sé feliz comiendo manzana y mirando las nubes. Eres igual que Lumbra. Tan feliz con tan poco. Estos niños –comenta, y se ríe.

–Las nubes y los caballos no hacen preguntas, solo están ahí y te escuchan. Las manzanas...siempre caen bien en el estómago, y sirven para engañar al hambre. No subestimes el poder de la fruta –le digo. Y vuelvo a mi entristecimiento. Esa era una de las frases favoritas de Blake.

Yurgen me da unas palmaditas en el hombro. Sonrío.

–Te dije que las palmaditas eran un arma especial.

–También me dijiste que hoy habría arroz con arvejas y pollo en la cena. Esto es guiso –le digo enseñándole mi plato.

–Las personas perfectas también podemos cometer nuestros errores –dice mientras toma mi plato y se lo termina. –Tengo más manzanas en mi pieza.

–Bien.

–¿No nos dirás quién fue? –me pregunta Lemoine.

–Ya les dije.

–Estás bajo mi cargo, así que debo saber quién sale con mi subordinada, para estar seguro de que estás en buenas manos –dice. Lo que es mentira, porque solo le interesa satisfacer su curiosidad.

–Está conmigo –dice Rivaille. Se levanta de la mesa y la rodea, quedando detrás de mí.

–¡Lo sabía! –exclama la comandante con euforia. –Debes tratarla bien Levi, es una pequeña.

La miro resentida. No soy una pequeña, tengo veinte años.

Rivaille me toma del brazo y me insta a seguirlo, sacándonos del comedor. Todos nos miran atónitos, con excepción de la comandante Zoe, que parece disfrutar la escena. Mi corazón palpita con rapidez, y mis mejillas están encendidas. Me conduce por un oscuro y poco frecuentado pasillo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, y en medio de éste, me apoya contra la pared. Está de espaldas a la luz, así que no puedo verle el rostro. Temo lo que vaya a hacer, aunque en la mesa les dijo a todos que estamos juntos. ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?

Levanta la mano y agarra mi mentón, lo mueve de un lado a otro, examinando mi herida. Así que en realidad solo fue una excusa para sacarme de la mesa. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser? Una relación es de dos personas, no de una.

–Se ve mejor –dice. -¿Le echaste algo?

–Sí, la curé con un poco de alcohol esta tarde –respondo con un poco de dificultad, pues todavía sostiene mi rostro.

–Tendré que ser cuidadoso –dice.

Baja mi rostro y me besa intensamente, aunque cuidando no presionar mucho donde tengo la herida. Se acerca más a mí, tomando control sobre mi cuerpo, restringiendo mis movimientos. Me acorrala contra la pared y me mantiene sujetada de la parte posterior de mi cuello con su mano derecha, y la izquierda sobre la pared. Yo me afirmo de su cintura con ambas manos, y siento los duros músculos de su espalda bajo mis dedos.

El beso es largo y apasionado. Cálido. Se siente bien. Pero cuando logro acostumbrarme al ritmo que lleva, se separa.

Estoy agitada y confundida. Mechones de cabello se escaparon de mi moño y caen sobre mi rostro. Todavía no puedo distinguir con claridad a Rivaille, solo su delgada silueta, aunque su cabello se ve algo despeinado.

–Será mejor que vayas a tu dormitorio –me dice con voz ronca.

Pero yo no puedo moverme. Siento que si abandono la pared me caeré. Además, estoy muy sorprendida como para reaccionar. No sé qué decir ni cómo actuar ahora.

Rivaille me mira fijamente, parece que me estuviera examinando, otra vez. Y creo verlo sonreír. Me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta los dormitorios, dejando la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

Salimos al corredor principal, iluminado por las farolas, y puedo apreciar al capitán. Su cabello cae sobre su rostro con naturalidad, y no luce tan despeinado, su semblante es de satisfacción, y todavía se observa un resquicio de sonrisa. Su nariz es fina, y su mentón no es pronunciado, sus labios son algo gruesos, y sus ojos pequeños. Él es pequeño, aunque parece tener la edad de Yurgen. Nota que lo miro y sonríe con complacencia. Me sonrojo y se detiene.

–¿Cuál es tu dormitorio? –me pregunta.

–El de la esquina –le respondo casi sin aire, señalando la habitación.

Abre la puerta y enciende un farol. Examina la habitación y pasa los dedos por el armario. Ya sé lo que eso significa, así que intento soltarle la mano para sacarlo fuera antes de que se le ocurra que tengo que limpiar todo. Pero no suelta el agarre de mi mano. Me mira.

–Hay que limpiar este dormitorio –dice.

No quiero comprometerme a limpiarlo, así que permanezco en silencio. Además de que me cuesta gesticular cualquier palabra después de todo lo ocurrido, especialmente el beso.

–Lo limpiaremos ahora. ¿Dónde tienes los útiles de limpieza? –me pregunta. Y sé que perdí esta batalla, como probablemente perderé todas las que tenga contra él.

Se pone un paño en la cabeza y otro en la boca, abre las ventanas y me extiende dos trapos más. No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto a esta hora. Tomo los pañuelos y me los pongo, lo mejor que puedo, y comienza la jornada de limpieza, aunque luego me ataca el sueño. Me alegro que ninguna de mis camaradas haya llegado a la habitación, no sé qué pensarían si encontraran al capitán sacudiendo todo.

Estoy limpiando el camarote y me siento en mi litera. Este, sin duda, ha sido un día agotador, aunque inesperadamente regocijante.

Y sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

Finalmente el capítulo 5 :3…y el esperado primer beso de esta parejita :D. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, y perdóoon por la larga espera xd.

¡L s quier !


	6. Capítulo 6: Interrogatorio

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6: Interrogatorio**

.

.

.

Despierto y recuerdo que debería estar limpiando. Me quedé dormida, rayos, espero que Rivaille no lo haya notado. Voy a levantarme cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo una manta sobre mí, y no llevo puestos los pañuelos. ¿Habrá sido el capitán?

La luz del amanecer se filtra en la habitación. Ya es de día.

– Oye Clara, ¿tú limpiaste el dormitorio? –me pregunta Criseda, quien duerme en la litera superior.

– Sí, un poco, ¿por qué? –pregunto.

– Está todo reluciente, ¿lo hiciste sola?

– No, alguien me ayudó –le contesto.

– Bien, la verdad es que no importa quién lo hizo, la habitación está impecable, como nunca antes. Buen trabajo –me felicita, dándome una palmadita en el hombro. –Oye, ¿te dormiste con el uniforme puesto? Y ni siquiera te metiste bajo la cama. Debías estar exhausta.

– ¿Entonces no fuiste tú quién me puso la manta? –le pregunto.

-– ¿Yo? No, cuando llegué estabas así, y fui la primera en llegar. Parece que tu amiguito especial se ocupó de ti –me dice con insinuación.

– No tengo ningún amiguito especial –le respondo, mientras me sonrojo al recordar a Rivaille.

– Bueno, no creo que un simple amigo te haya hecho eso en la boca, ¿o sí?

– ¡Esto me lo hice yo! Me mordí el labio, tú también lo haces.

– Está bien, calma. Pero no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Será mejor que salgas luego, ya son las siete y media, vamos atrasadas al desayuno.

Veo los morado oscuros cabellos de Criseda dejar la habitación. Ella es más alta que yo, por mucho, debe medir un metro setenta y cinco, versus mi metro sesenta y ocho. Es delgadísima y tiene la piel bronceada. Es la más cercana en mi habitación, tanto como para considerarla mi amiga. Me dirijo al baño para lavarme y alistarme rápidamente.

No alcanzo a secar mi pelo, así que salgo arreglándolo un poco pero dejándolo suelto. Me pongo la chaqueta y guardo el pañuelo en mi bolsillo, que también está húmedo. Es el mismo que usó Rivaille para limpiarme la sangre ayer, lo lavé hasta sacársela. Ya son casi las ocho, si no me apuro no podré desayunar, así que corro. Y choco contra la espalda de alguien.

– Oye ten más cuidado –me dice. –Pero si eres tú. Clara, ¿por qué siempre chocas conmigo?

Yurgen luce entre divertido y serio. Le acaricio la espalda con la mano y paso mi brazo izquierdo sobre hombro, agarrándome a él, que hace lo mismo sobre mi hombro derecho. Marchamos estrechados hacia el comedor, como los buenos amigos que somos.

– Lo siento Yurgen, tenía prisa, ya van a cerrar el comedor, ¿sabes?-le digo.

– Claro que lo sé, por eso iba tan gruñón. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar –dice mirándome seriamente. Sé que tiene que ver con Rivaille y lo que ocurrió ayer.

– Lo sé, hablamos en la tarde, cuando tengamos tiempo libre –le digo. –Ahora enfoquémonos en conseguir algo de comida.

Apuramos el paso y llegamos al comedor con perfecta sincronía. Meses de práctica nos volvieron expertos en el arte de caminar y trotar abrazados. Ya no queda casi nadie, la mayoría de las mesas están vacías, y la sala luce más larga de lo que es. En nuestra mesa están Armin, Eren, Mikasa, y Rivaille. De repente ya no quiero seguir abrazada de Yurgen, no me parece buena idea, pero él mantiene firme su agarre. Vamos a buscar nuestros platos y nos soltamos. Nos miramos.

– Quiero saber qué está pasando, te conozco demasiado bien –me exige Yurgen.

– Lo sabrás, lo prometo, pero no es nada malo –le respondo.

– Más le vale, porque no me importa si es el hombre más poderoso de la humanidad, si te hizo algo, pagará por ello.

– No es nada de lo que piensas Yurgen. Estábamos equivocados respecto a él –le digo. –Ya te explicaré después, vamos a sentarnos.

Dejamos de hablar en secreto y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Tomo asiento junto a Armin y Yurgen se coloca a mi otro lado, quedando frente al capitán. El ambiente entre ellos se vuelve tenso. Rivaille permanece impasible, como de costumbre, vistiendo el uniforme y con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No parece cansado, a pesar de que limpió todo mi dormitorio y lo dejó reluciente. Sus finas cejas no se mueven de ninguna forma, ni sus ojos, pero aún así es capaz de transmitir un escalofriante sentimiento, a pesar de que gran parte de su ojo izquierdo queda tapado por su lacio cabello negro. Ahora veo su atractivo físico.

Nota que lo observo y me mira. Recuerdo el beso de ayer y la sonrisa que me dedicó en la noche, su mano sobre mi cuello, sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua al interior de mi boca. La fuerza con que me contuvo, la calidez de su cuerpo, lo firme de sus músculos, su mano estrechando la mía. Y me sonrojo. Sonríe otra vez, levemente, pero es suficiente para mí. Y por primera vez, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Yurgen golpea mis costillas con su codo.

– Auch –exclamo. Y lo miro pidiéndole explicaciones.

Él solo me mira seriamente, reclamándome que le diga lo que está ocurriendo. E intenta mejorar la tensa situación que se ha creado en la mesa.

– ¿Sabes por qué Lumbra siempre roba tu capa? –le pregunto cambiando de tema. –Porque huele a manzanas. Así que dime Yurgen, ¿qué diablos haces con tu capa por las noches?

Me mira con un poco de irritación, pero sonríe divertido.

– Escondo las manzanas para que tú no te las robes –me responde, revolviendo mi cabello. Está más relajado.

Le agarro la mano y se la aprieto con fuerza. Gime.

– Te he dicho que no revuelvas mi pelo. Ahora tendré que peinarlo otra vez.

– Oye, con esta mano trabajo, ¿sabes?

– No lloriquees, no está lastimada, ¿ves? –le digo mostrándosela. –Recuerda que estudio medicina, sé lo que hago.

Rivaille y los demás nos observan con curiosidad y confusión. Esta escena es bastante patética, pero al menos sirvió para distraer la atención del capitán de mi amigo, y viceversa. Entiendo que Yurgen desconfíe de él, pero no comprendo del todo a Rivaille, quien vuelve a fijarse en mí.

Un nuevo momento de tensión se ha creado. Nadie habla ni se mueve, y cuando creo que la situación no puede mejorar, aparece la comandante.

– ¡Qué bueno que todavía están aquí! –exclama. –Por poco pensé que no los encontraría.

– Hola comandante –la saluda Eren. –¿Realizará nuevos experimentos con los titanes?

– Ah, Eren, eres muy perceptivo –dice. –En estos momentos estamos preparando uno nuevo que requiere de tu asistencia, pero todavía no. Con quien quiero hablar es contigo Clara, y tú amigo Yurgen.

Nos miramos atónitos. No entiendo por qué razón la comandante querría hablar con nosotros. Si fuera para participar en los experimentos como Rivaille quería que hiciera, solo hablaría conmigo. Pero si pide conversar con ambos, debe tratarse de otra cosa, tal vez de...No creo que sea eso.

– Eres muy inteligente Clara Panelli, como tu padre. Debes saber ya de qué se trata –me dice seriamente.

Me tenso. La comandante sabía de nuestras expediciones con Blake desde el principio, aunque nunca le revelamos el verdadero motivo de éstas. Tras su muerte, Yurgen se ha dedicado a acompañarme, y a veces Ana, pero ella tampoco sabe lo que buscamos. Sé que está al corriente de que tiene relación con nuestras exploraciones personales, pero no si nuestra líder sabe lo de las murallas. Debo ser cuidadosa.

– Supongo que de...-comienzo a decir pero ella me detiene.

– No es necesario que lo digas en voz alta. Vamos a mi oficina.

Su oficina. Esto es serio. Ella es muy inteligente y tal vez averiguó todo. A lo mejor encontró mis libros, o cuadernos, o alguien le dijo algo. Pero los únicos que sabían nuestros planes eran Yurgen, Silvia y Emmet, y sé que ellos jamás me traicionarían.

– Sí –respondemos con Yurgen al unísono.

Estoy nerviosa y llevo mi mano al colgante de Blake que pende de mi cuello, apretándolo entre mis dedos. Con Yurgen nos ponemos de pie y seguimos a la comandante Zoe hacia la salida. Ni siquiera terminamos nuestros desayunos.

– Todo estará bien Clara –me dice Yurgen. –Tal vez ya era hora de que desistieras de esa idea.

¿Desistir? Me detengo y observo a Yurgen ofendida. Me pongo frente a él y lo empujo con mi dedo.

– Jamás renunciaré –le digo en voz baja y con determinación. –Blake dio su vida por esto. No dejaré que su muerte sea en vano. Además, es un misterio que hay que resolver, y si no lo hace la milicia, entonces lo haré yo, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a que los titanes hagan su movimiento. No si puedo evitarlo. Y no hables de esto en voz alta.

Todos nos miran en la mesa, junto con los pocos soldados que quedan desayunando en el comedor. Eren y Mikasa parecen sorprendidos de mi reacción, pero Armin está analizando la escena cuidadosamente. Sabe que hay algo más importante. Rivaille permanece demasiado tranquilo como para no preocuparme. Esos dos podrían descubrir lo que ocurre, especialmente Armin, con quien he conversado demasiado sobre temas relacionados a las murallas, lo suficiente como para que haga sus propias deducciones. ¿Tendré algo que temer si Armin lo descubre?, ¿podré confiar en ellos dos?

Yurgen toma mi mano y la retira con violencia de su cuerpo, se acerca a mí y me toma por el cuello de mi chaqueta, empujándome cerca de su rostro. Parece contener una ira inmensa en su interior, sus ojos brillan con vehemencia.

– Tú no correrás el mismo destino que Blake. Abandona esa idea suicida de que los muros son la clave de todo. Arriesgas tu vida por nada en esas llamadas "exploraciones". ¿Haz obtenido alguna información que te ayude a derrotar a los titanes?, ¿conseguiste vengar o justificar la innecesaria muerte de Blake? No. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. _Y el mío_.

Me suelta y luego me agarra del brazo izquierdo y me obliga a seguirlo. Estoy anonadada y dolida. ¿De verdad eso es lo que piensa? Sabía que no creía tanto en nuestra teoría de las murallas, pero pensaba que realmente me estaba ayudando a develar su misterio. Que confiaba en que era parte clave para derrotar a los titanes, descubrir la verdad sobre ellos.

Me detengo y me suelto de su agarre. No puedo creer que Yurgen, mi mejor amigo, me esté haciendo esto. Ni que hable así de Blake.

– ¡No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! –le grito. Cuando se trata de Blake, no me mido y me dejo llevar por mis emociones. Nadie hará ni dirá nada contra él ni su recuerdo. –Respetarás a Blake y todo lo que hizo. ¡Respetarás sus creencias y su memoria! Él era tu amigo también, ¿debo recordártelo?

Yurgen está enojado, como nunca antes lo había visto. Hemos tenido nuestras discusiones, pero siempre eran pequeñas y las solucionábamos de inmediato. Esta vez es diferente, no entiendo su reacción. Se acerca a mí con una fría furia contenida y me agarra de los hombros con fuerza. Él es fuerte.

– Deja de ser idiota. Él era mi amigo, pero lo que ustedes hacen es un locura –me mira directamente a los ojos. –Debes terminar con esto. Ahora. No quiero que tú también mueras.

Nuestras caras están a centímetros, y la tensión entre nosotros es insoportable. Es la calma que precede a la tormenta, una fina cortina de cristal que en cualquier momento puede romperse. Me aprieta con demasiada fuerza los hombros, siento los moretones surgir. Ninguno de los dos quiere ceder.

Esto no terminará bien.

Aparece Rivaille y nos separa. Nos escruta ambos con su impasible mirada.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –nos pregunta.

Yurgen permanece callado. Me desafía a responderle al capitán y contarle todo. Sabe que si cuento su ofensa a Blake también tendría que contarle lo de las murallas.

– Nada –respondo, mientras fulmino a mi supuesto amigo con la mirada. Esto no se lo dejaré pasar tan fácilmente.

– Bien, vamos todos a mi oficina. Tú también Levi –dice la comandante, que nos estuvo observando todo este tiempo desde la entrada del comedor, sin mover un músculo. Estoy segura de que le dimos lo que quería.

– Por supuesto que iré –responde el capitán, como si su asistencia a la reunión hubiese sido requerida desde el principio.

Quiero esperar a que Yurgen dé el primer paso, pero Rivaille me toma del brazo izquierdo y me obliga a moverme. Intento soltarme de su agarre, pero no es tan fácil, no cede, y me mantiene sujetada. Me siento una prisionera. Aprieto mis puños con rabia. Todos están en mi contra.

– Compórtate –me dice el capitán. –No seas una idiota.

Las mismas palabras otra vez. Me hieren tanto como las otras. Solo puedo contar conmigo, debo dejar de compadecerme de mí misma. No necesito de nadie más para llevar esto acabo, puedo hacerlo sola.

Levanto mi cabeza con determinación y endurezco mi mirada. Nadie me verá flaquear. Llevo mi mano derecha a mi colgante y lo presiono con fuerza.

"Nadie me detendrá Blake, cumpliré nuestro propósito, lo juro". Pienso para mis adentros y miro al cielo para encontrarme con su presencia y sentir su cálido apoyo. Cierro mis ojos y oficializo mi promesa.

Rivaille suelta su agarre y me adelanto. No quiero que nadie marche a mi lado.

Atravesamos el patio de entrenamiento y llegamos al edificio de los oficiales. Ingresamos y subimos por unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, llegamos al centro por un largo pasillo del interior, y entramos a la oficina de la comandante Zoe. Es espaciosa, posee un par de cuadros, un par de muebles, un gran escritorio y tras éste altos ventanales. Ella toma asiento solemnemente y apoya su cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Yurgen y yo estamos de pie ante el escritorio, en formación, y el capitán se encuentra al final de la sala, junto a la comandante.

– Bien, no me esperaba sus reacciones de esta mañana, pero no deben temer. De seguro ya conocen el motivo de esta improvisada reunión. No deben omitir ningún detalle, es de suma importancia para nuestra investigación, y no se les castigará a ninguno a los dos. Entendemos que en el momento de un ataque pudieron embargarse de negativas emociones que les impidieron actuar. No es su culpa.

La comandante nos observa en silencio, y nos escruta detenidamente. Su mirada es perspicaz, espera a que uno de los dos dé el primer movimiento para así iniciar el interrogatorio.

– Ahora, cuéntenme todo lo que sucedió el día de la muerte de Blake.

Me paralizo. No imaginé que la información que nos solicitaría sería el asesinato de mi hermano. Ese era el motivo por el que no quería que lo dijera en el comedor, sabía que es complicado para mí hablar de ello, todavía es muy reciente, aunque ha pasado casi un año. Toda la fortaleza que había reunido comienza a desvanecerse. Busco el cielo a través de los ventanales, pero éstos no son traslúcidos. Comienzo a desesperarme un poco, así que presiono mis manos a mi espalda, y relajo mi respiración, preparándome para hablar.

– Todo ocurrió muy rápido –contesta Yurgen. Me sorprende que él haya tomado la iniciativa. –Yo no estaba con ellos cuando inició el ataque, llegué después, tras escuchar las murallas hacerse pedazos. Estaba cerca, cuidando de nuestro equipo mientras ellos exploraban la ciudad en busca de alguna actividad titánica. Cabalgué lo más rápido que pude, al llegar vi a Clara tirada en el suelo con múltiples heridas y a Blake...en la boca del titán. No había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer. Me concentré en rescatar a Clara, que apenas podía moverse. Por un momento creí que no se salvaría y que avanzaría hacia el titán para tratar de rescatar a Blake, pero él la detuvo con sus últimas palabras y la hizo entrar en razón. La ayudé a montar el caballo de Blake y salimos de allí mientras llegaba el resto de nuestra unidad y mataba a los titanes. Ellos rescataron lo que quedó de su cuerpo y se lo llevaron a su familia, los Panelli.

Unas furtivas lágrimas comienzan a aflorar de mis ojos, lucho para contenerlas. A pesar de nuestra fuerte discusión y su oposición a mi investigación de las murallas, no mencionó nada sobre eso. Le estoy agradecida.

– Entiendo. Pero necesito saber exactamente qué ocurrió y cómo. Clara, debes contarme todo – me insta la comandante.

Suspiro, preparándome para lo que se viene. Al menos Yurgen cuidó lo que dijo, así que no tendré problemas al ocultar lo relacionado con nuestra exploración.

– No es necesario que hables ahora –dice Rivaille.

Lo miro, pero la comandante parece creer lo contrario.

– Clara ya relató lo que ocurrió el año pasado, tras el incidente. El capitán Lemoine se lo contó todo comandante –dice Yurgen.

– Lo sé Fassbender, pero me dijo lo que le habían contado a él. Necesito escuchar todos los detalles.

Miro a Yurgen para agradecerle por continuar siendo mi amigo, a pesar de todo, e intentar mantenerme bien.

– Era el segundo día que la Legión de Reconocimiento pasaba fuera de la muralla Rose, en una misión que concernían al Capitán Rivaille, el soldado Jaeger y a usted comandante. Nosotros solo debíamos seguir sus órdenes, desconociendo su misión, pero esa mañana la tuvimos libre. Como ya era una costumbre para nosotros dos, con Blake y el permiso de nuestro primer oficial Lemoine, fuimos a la ciudad más cercana para explorar y analizar las últimas actividades de los titanes en ella. El campamento estaba cerca, así que nos dirigimos sin mayores preocupaciones a la abandonada ciudad. Exploramos entre sus ruinas por varias horas, sin conseguir grandes avances y decidimos regresar. Cuando lo estábamos haciendo, nos fijamos en un pasillo en el que no nos habíamos percatado y decidimos investigarlo.

La comandante escucha con atención mi relato, continúa con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, su desordenado cabello y sus rectangulares gafas. Todavía no logro descifrar el propósito de esto, pero Yurgen está tan nervioso y preocupado como yo, tiene los brazos rectos tras su espalda, y me mira constantemente para cerciorarse de mi estado emocional. El capitán, por otro lado, permanece impasible al lado de la comandante. Afuera el sol despunta, es cerca de medio día, lo sé por el brillo en los cristales.

– Blake subió las murallas para tener una vista panorámica (_y buscar un objeto que nos llamó la atención_), y aparecieron los titanes, tres de ellos, de la nada. No fui lo bastante rápida y eficiente como para darme cuenta de su presencia antes de que uno apareciera tras de Blake. Intentó tomarlo, pero él logró esquivarlo y cayó al suelo. Se lastimó la pierna y yo corrí en su auxilio. No podía correr bien. El titán golpeó la pared y unos trozos de piedra se desprendieron, golpeándonos. Me lastimé el brazo derecho, pero todavía podía conducir a Blake a los caballos, nos montamos y cabalgamos hacia la salida, pero apareció otro de ellos que nos bloqueó el paso. Los caballos se alborotaron y perdimos el control, él cayó sobre su pierna y se la quebró, yo me golpeé contra un montón de rocas y casi no podía moverme. El titán avanzó hacia Blake, que intentó ponerse de pie, en vano, su aparato tridimensional no funcionaba, y no pudo zafarse del agarre. Una piedra cubría mi pierna izquierda, y no alcancé a liberarme a tiempo para rescatar a mi hermano.

Hago una pausa para tragar saliva y continúo.

– Ya estaba en la boca del titán para cuando pude sacar mi pierna de los escombros, conseguí levantarme, y cuando iba hacia Blake, me detuvo. Se acercaba un tercer titán y Yurgen apareció matando al primero e ingresando por un agujero que su cuerpo creó en el pasillo. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudar a mi hermano, que estaba siendo devorado por el enemigo. Traté de llegar hacia él, pero con sus últimas palabras, me pidió que regresara y me mantuviera viva. Era demasiado tarde para él, y yo era su única familia. Alcanzo a decirme que me quería como a una hermana, incluso me dio las gracias por darle una familia, y recalcó que no era mi culpa. Cuando el titán cerró su mandíbula tragándose la mitad de Blake, sus palabras se ahogaron por sus gritos.

Tengo mis puños cerrados con fuerza, mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo. Es difícil mantenerme firme, reprimiendo los deseos de llorar y desvanecerme en el suelo. Creo que estoy mostrando mis debilidades.

– Yurgen me sacó de allí y me ayudó a montar a Lumbra, ya que mi caballo desapareció con los ataques. Contra mi propia voluntad cabalgué fuera de la ciudad, mientras mi escuadrón ingresaba y acababa con los dos titanes restantes. Demasiado tarde. Después de eso todo es confuso para mí. Recuerdo ser atendida por Ana, estar en el campamento, enfrentarme con mi oficial, con usted comandante y el cabo Rivaille, preocupados de que mi imprudencia hubiese afectado a su secreta misión. Y las miradas de mis compañeros...En fin. Eso es lo que sucedió.

– Bien, ya pueden retirarse. Antes de que salgan, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que te volviste médico, Clara? –me pregunta la comandante, visiblemente curiosa.

– Si hubiese tenido los conocimientos de medicina más básicos, habría podido ayudar a Blake en el momento en que se lastimó la pierna, y no nos habríamos retrasado tanto. Si lo hubiese curado, ambos estaríamos con vida. No dejaré que nadie más pase por la misma situación –respondo con una inusitada firmeza, que no durará mucho.

– Comandante –dice Yurgen saludándola a modo de despido.

Yo hago lo mismo, y él se acerca a mí para guiarme fuera de la oficina, pero no lo dejo. Me adelanto y dejo la habitación. Yurgen corre tras de mí y me alcanza.

– Clara, ya basta. No puedes hacerle frente a esto sola, todavía no lo superas. Aunque sea déjame acompañarte al campamento, para asegurarme de que estés bien. Podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras después.

– No te odio Yurgen, no seas imbécil –le digo volteando a verlo. –Pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Necesito meditar un poco, es todo. Ya era momento de enfrentar lo ocurrido, y ahora debo aprender a sobreponerme. No podré hacerlo si siempre estás ahí para desviar mi atención, además, no te he perdonado del todo por lo que dijiste en el comedor. No quiero que me acompañes.

– Pues lo siento, pero creo que vamos en la misma dirección –me dice, y avanza por el pasillo.

Pienso en retroceder y tomar otro camino, volteo y el pasillo está vacío. Esperaba encontrar a Rivaille en el corredor, tal vez siguiendo mis pasos. Me doy cuenta de que quería ser reconfortada por él, sentir que se preocupaba por mí, y descubro con pesar que realmente no le importo de esa forma. Un nuevo dolor me afecta, el de la indiferencia.

Unos largos y fuertes brazos me rodean y me hacen avanzar. Es Yurgen. Me deshago de su enlace y camino, con él siguiéndome, como una sombra.

Todavía estoy bajo las órdenes del capitán Rivaille, y quedan unos minutos antes de que sirvan el almuerzo, así que me separo finalmente de Yurgen y me dirijo al manzano. El cielo está despejado y el sol está en su cenit, la copa del árbol resplandece con sus rayos. Como no tengo nada que hacer, me siento bajo sus ramas, apoyándome en el tronco, y libero mis emociones. Atraigo las piernas a mi pecho, las rodeo con mis brazos, apoyo mi cabeza en ellas, ocultando mi rostro, y lloro. Esta vez, las lágrimas no son tantas, pero el dolor es profundo. Permanezco en esa posición hasta que siento que alguien se acerca. Probablemente sea Yurgen otra vez.

– Te dije que quería estar sola Yurgen. Estoy bien, solo...necesito tiempo. Pero estoy mejorando, ¿sabes? – miro mis manos, las mismas que tantas veces estrechó Blake, y tomo su colgante, que ahora me pertenece. –Él siempre estará conmigo, y me enseñó a ser fuerte. Llevo un año viviendo con su muerte, ya es hora de hacerle frente sola.

Levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa para Yurgen, que se transforma en una mueca de sorpresa al ver al capitán Rivaille frente a mí. Rápidamente me pongo de pie, muevo mi brazo derecho hacia mi pecho para realizar el saludo, pero me detiene.

– No tienes que hacerlo ahora –me dice. –Venía a ver cómo te encontrabas. Pareces mejor.

– Sí –le respondo sorprendida. –Estoy mejor.

– No recordaba que nos habíamos visto ese día –dice, y parece sentirlo.

– Claro que no –le respondo. –No nos conocíamos, tampoco soy alguien importante, ni destacable, y apenas era una novata. Que se había metido en problemas al segundo día de la expedición y que comprometía su misión. Apenas hablaste esa ocasión, no me extraña que te hubieras olvidado de mí.

Me mira seriamente, todavía sostiene mi brazo.

– No me olvidaré otra vez de ti –dice mirándome intensamente con sus pequeños y finos ojos verde oliva.

– No es necesario –le respondo avergonzada, sintiéndome torpe por mi comentario. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme callada.

– Sí lo es. Deja de subestimarte.

– Yo no...Tal vez sí lo hago un poco –digo en voz baja. –Ya puedes soltarme el brazo.

Parece que no recordaba que todavía me tenía sujetada. Me suelta lentamente, y se produce un momento incómodo, al menos para mí.

Estamos frente el uno del otro, inmóviles.

– Creo que ya es hora de ir a almorzar, gracias por venir a ver cómo estaba –le sonrío cuando me preparo para irme.

– Espera –me dice.

Volteo para escuchar que quiere.

– Vamos juntos, todavía estás bajo mis órdenes. Y tenemos cosas que hacer.

Sonrío. Supongo que esta es su forma de decir que quiere acompañarme. O tal vez no, pero no importa, solo sé que podré caminar en su compañía, y eso me vuelve inmensamente feliz.

Me cuesta un poco procesarlo.

– ¿Qué es ese colgante que estabas sujetando? –me pregunta.

– Ah –respondo sorprendida. –Era de Blake, me lo regaló un día después de graduarnos. Lo consiguió cuando tenía diez años, por su abuelo paterno, decía que significaba fortaleza y voluntad. Nunca se lo quitó, hasta que me lo dio. Fue más bien un intercambio, porque yo le obsequié una vieja cadena mía a la que le tenía mucho cariño. Lo enterramos con ella...A lo que quedó de su cuerpo.

Observo la cadena que cuelga de mi cuello, es fina y plateada, con un colgante en forma de círculo del que salen dos pequeñas protuberancias semejantes a las plumas que conforman las alas de la libertad.

– "Las alas de la libertad" –le digo a Rivaille mostrándole el colgante y señalándole sus protuberancias. –Sé que no se parecen, pero creo que pudo motivar también su deseo de pertenecer a esta legión. Constantemente hablaba de "sus alas" aludiendo a este collar.

– No son alas.

– ¿Podrías al menos fingir que lo son? –le digo con atrevimiento, del que me arrepiento internamente. –Nuestras alas no tienen por qué ser como todos esperan que sean. Así son las mías también, igual a las de Blake. Tampoco creo que las tuyas sean como las corrientes.

Me mira, con una expresión que supongo es confusión.

– ¿Estás confundido? –le pregunto.

– No –responde. – ¿por qué preguntas eso?

– Ah. Para conocerte mejor, todas tus expresiones parecen iguales. A menos que todo este tiempo hayas demostrado la misma emoción, cosa que no creo. Es imposible que siempre tengas el mismo sentimiento, ¿o no? –termino preguntándole con real duda.

– No –responde, taciturno como siempre. –Pero puedes conocerme mejor si lo deseas.

El hombre de acero inexpugnable que creía que era, se está abriendo y mostrando su verdadero ser. Es más cálido de lo que imaginaba. Parece que solo usa una armadura.

– Sí, gracias...tú también. Si lo deseas –le digo tímidamente, aunque ya conoce bastante de mí. Todo lo que hay que saber al menos.

Me mira, su negro cabello brilla por el sol, al igual que sus ojos. Su pálida piel contrasta bien con su oscuro pelo. Viste el uniforme, igual que yo, solo que en su camisa tiene un pequeño moño en forma de cascada alrededor del cuello, bastante extraño. Y en su boca...parece que se asoma una nueva sonrisa, de esas que casi no existen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Aquí está el capítulo 6! Sieeeento la demora, y ¡muuuuuuuchaaaas gracias por leer! Tienen una paciencia de oro. A estas alturas creía que ya nadie leía el fic xd.**

**Intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero estoy muy mal de salud, y este semestre será bastante complicado, así que no sé si lo consiga. Pero todos los meses habrá un capítulo, eso de seguro.**

**De nuevo, infinitaaaas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que hacen, me han sacado más de una sonrisa y me suben el ánimo :).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos estamos acercando al final de la primera parte (esto no quiere decir que después tendrán meeeses para una actualización, descuiden xd).**


End file.
